People Change, Memories Don't
by livelovehatedie
Summary: Saito Miyuki was suppose to be just an average girl, spending her free time with her best friend Shoichi and spending her afternoons chatting online with a stranger she knew as 'Byakuran'. After meeting Reborn because of a school project with Tsuna her life changes.
1. Chapter 1

Saito Miyuki slowly sat up, pushing the blankets off of her, turning to glare at her laptop. She had fallen asleep while doing research for a school project, leaving the laptop running beside her head. An annoying ding rang throughout her room, much like the first one that woke her up.

**_Byakuran_**

_Good morning Miyu-chan~_

Miyuki glared at the screen; she was going to murder him, she thought as she ran a hand through her short hair, pushing the dark brown locks out of her face.

**_Miyuki_**

_I'm going to turn off my laptop now, if you ever message me at 4:30am ever again I will find you and I will hurt you._

**_Byakuran_**

_I believe I messaged you at 4:38am ^.^ sweet dreams Miyu-chan~_

**_Miyuki_**

_Zzzzzzzz_

_**Miyuki is currently offline.**_

Miyuki rolled her green orbs smiling; she couldn't bring herself to be upset with him more than a few seconds. Shutting down her laptop she rolled over to get more sleep.

* * *

Three hours later, Miyuki found herself being poked repeatedly.

"Miyuki~ wake up! Mom told me to make sure you have breakfast since she won't be home to cook." She turned to glare at the young man leaning over her.

"Naohiko, I'm sure what mom meant is if I wake up, you should get me breakfast." Naohiko smiled down at his little sister.

"Well look at that! You just happen to be awake, let's go get breakfast."

She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Okay, fine. I'll be down stairs in a minute." Her voice was a mix of irritation and exhaustion. She watched her brother leave from the corner of her eye before pushing the purple comforter and sheets off her body.

After stumbling out of her bed she went to pull a pair of black shorts that reached her knees and a violet top from her closet. After taking off her pajamas she slipped into her clothes.

"Okay Nao-nii, let's go." Miyuki slid into her flip flops walking out the door before get brother could reply.

* * *

Miyuki silently ate her chocolate chip muffin while watching her brother. She knew that her mom would be upset that he had taken her to a coffee shop for breakfast instead of them cooking something healthy at home, but in her defense Akiko hadn't ever had to eat her son's cooking.

"So, Miyu-chan got any plans today?" His dark green eyes locked with his sister's.

"Shoichi is supposed to come over to help with a project for science that I'm having a bit of trouble with."  
Naohiko frowned at that. "Your Onii-san came all the way here from Tokyo to see you, and you are going to hang out with someone you can see every day instead?"

Miyuki rolled her eyes; she really didn't have time to argue with him, she would be late meeting up with Shoichi if she did.

"Nao-nii you won't help me with it, you'll find some way to distract me and it'll end with me getting no work done. I'm leaving now." She stood up and turned to leave. Naohiko frowned watching his sister leave, he'd come from Tokyo to watch her while their parents were away, the least she could do was entertain him.

* * *

Walking through the park on her way home, Miyuki noticed two of her classmates walking as well.  
"Tsuna-kun, while your blue boxers with rubber ducks are quite cute, I don't think you should be running around in them."  
Miyuki smiled watching the boy's face turn bright red.

"Hiee; Miyu-chan!" Tsuna quickly attempted to cover himself.

"Haha, hey Miyu-chan! We were just playing mafia." Yamamoto turned smiling at her.

Miyuki smiled at the taller boy, though before she could respond, another voice joined.

"Baseball idiot this isn't a game!" Gokudera glared at the taller boy before him. He barely glanced at Miyuki before turning to Tsuna.

"Juudaime, here are your clothes" Miyuki laughed to herself picturing Gokudera with a tail wagging as he spoke to Tsuna.

"What are you laughing at Saito?" Gokudera growled, Miyuki took a step back, it wasn't her intention to upset the boy.

"I'm sorry Gokudera-san, I didn't exactly mean to laugh at you, I was just admiring your friendship with Tsuna." She spoke carefully not wanting to upset him more, before Gokudera could respond someone called out to Miyuki.

"Miyu~ how could you leave me like that? You aren't even going to meet up with-" Naohiko cut himself off and turned to the group with by his sister.  
"Miyuki," he started off voice sounding grave, "You aren't friends with this boy are you? He seems like a bad influence, I mean who runs around in only their boxers?" Naohiko didn't really know what to think of the younger boy before him, did his sister hang out with people like that?

Miyuki understood her brother was only worried about her, I mean it wasn't every day you see someone running around in their boxers. However the thought that Tsuna could be a bad influence made her laugh.

"Haha, Naohiko..." She really didn't know how to explain this to her brother; she didn't even know the reason herself that Tsuna was running around in only his boxers. "Tsuna isn't a bad influence, but umm… you're right: I am supposed to meet up with him now, bye."

Naohiko frowned at his sister abandoning him once again, though he shrugged it off he'd just catch up with her at home. He turned back to the boy in his boxers giving him a questioning look.

"Hiee!" The boy 'Tsuna' let out an odd scream. Naohiko shook his head while smiling to himself. 'I guess he is harmless, though a bit strange.' He turned away from the group walking the opposite way his sister went, he'd take the long way home it was nice walking around his hometown again.

* * *

Miyuki was about a block away from her house when she saw someone walking a few steps ahead of her, smiling as she noticed his red hair.

"Sho-chan!" She called out while jogging a bit to catch up with him.

"Hello, Miyu-chan" there was a slight blush across his cheeks as he spoke to the girl.

"Let's go, before Naohiko catches up to us." She tugged on his arm as she walked to the house. She didn't let go of him until they were standing in the middle of her bedroom.

"Please sit down; I'll get the paper that explains what the project is about." Shoichi nodded at sat down at her desk.

After finishing the project, which was a lot easier than Miyuki had originally thought, they both sat in her bedroom talking about a robot convention that Shoichi wanted to go to.

"If you really don't want to go alone, I'll go with you." Miyuki smiled at Shoichi. She knew he didn't like going alone to them, she couldn't think of anyone that would want to go to any kind of convention alone.

"You would be bored..."He trailed off watching and she stood up from her bed.

"I'm going to fix us some lunch or something, you can use my laptop while you wait okay?" She handed him the laptop and left the room.

Shoichi turned to the laptop, turning it on. When it was on and loaded a messenger program came up followed by a ding.

**_Byakuran_**

_Hey Miyu-chan~_

Shoichi stared at the screen, he didn't want the person to think Miyuki was ignoring them, but he also didn't want her mad at him for messaging the person back. After debating about it for a minute, he decided to respond.

**_Miyuki_**

_She's not here at the moment, she's making lunch..._

_**Byakuran**_

_Oh? Who is this?~_

**_Miyuki_**

_Umm, my name is Shoichi..._

**_Byakuran_**

_I'll call you Sho-chan ^.^ ask Miyu-chan to make me some lunch, too hehe~_

Shoichi stared at the screen in disbelief. He didn't really know how to respond to this person. He didn't think Miyuki actually spoke to strangers online. She always said they were creeps and she'd rather spend time talking to real people. Shoichi's eyes widened, maybe she actually knows this guy? Although, she's never mentioned a 'Byakuran' to him before.

"Sho-chan I just fixed us some instant ramen, I didn't want to leave you alone too long while I cooked something." Miyuki spoke walking into the room with two cups of ramen.

"Ahh Miyuki! I was, umm..." Shoichi tried to think of a way to explain why he was in the chat with her friend.

Miyuki stood behind Shoichi looking over his shoulder at the chat, sighing she reached over the boy to type a response.

"M-Miyuki..." Shoichi suddenly grabbed his stomach in pain as his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Hehe, sorry!" She picked up the laptop and moved away from his personal space.

**_Miyuki_**

_You're an idiot, have you had lunch yet?_

**_Byakuran_**

_I'm eating Marshmallows~_

**_Miyuki_**

_Well...eat some real food, I've got someone over I'll talk to you later._

**_Byakuran_**

_Yes, yes...I didn't know you had a boyfriend though~_

Shoichi reading Byakuran's response suddenly bent over in pain. Miyuki smiled at her friend rubbing his back. "Ignore him Shoichi, he likes to tease people."

**_Miyuki_**

_I'm serious, you'll get fat...I refuse to acknowledge your teasing._

**_Byakuran_**

_Then I'll be like a human marshmallow!_

_I wonder if Sho-chan acknowledged my teasing..._

**_Miyuki is currently offline._**

"I can't believe you Miyuki!" Naohiko gave his younger sister a half-hearted glare while holding a bag of ice to his head.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Miyuki responded.

Naohiko had barged into her room without knocking, after seeing Shoichi and Miyuki alone in the room he just had to make a comment. Miyuki didn't respond to him, instead she picked up the staff by her door and hit her brother with it while walking out, since she happened to come back with only a bag of ice it was clearly more than just a slip of the hand.

"Anyway, I'm going to that robot convention with you Sho-chan… that's what friends are for right? I mean, I've had you go with me places you weren't interested in, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't return the favor?"

Miyuki smiled at Shoichi as she spoke.

"If you're sure."

"I am."

* * *

**I would greatly appreciate feedback, please review. Also thank you A Tiny Princess for everything. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sawada Tsunayoshi nervously shifted in his seat; the teacher had announced that the class would be doing a project that would be twenty-five percent of their grade. If that wasn't bad enough for Tsuna, the teacher added that it would be with a partner. He was worried about being partners with someone who saw him as Dame-Tsuna.  
"I'll now assign your partners." As the teacher started pairing students, there were groans of annoyance and a few relieved sighs.

"Gokudera and Yamamoto."

Before the teacher could announce the next group, Gokudera interrupted full of rage. "I won't work with the baseball idiot! I demand you make my partner Juudaime!"  
Some students flinched at his loud voice while others rolled their eyes annoyed at his antics. Tsuna sighed, knowing he'd have to calm the boy down again.  
"It's okay Gokudera-kun; please work hard with Yamamoto." Gokudera tensed at the words before slowly lowering himself in his seat.

"Now that I may continue…" the teacher shot Gokudera a dark look "Sawada and Saito."  
Relief ran through Tsuna's body; Miyuki had always been kind to him. He couldn't recall a time she'd call him Dame-Tsuna or laughed at him when he failed. He glanced over his shoulder at her, though. He was still slightly worried she'd be annoyed since he wasn't the best student. His eyes met hers and he relaxed. She didn't look worried about him being her partner, and instead she smiled when meeting his gaze.

"I hope it's okay that we are sitting together for lunch; Gokudera-san seems a bit upset."  
They had decided to have lunch together to talk about their project. Tsuna knew he'd be distracted if Gokudera and Yamamoto had joined them and nothing would've been accomplished.

"Y-yeah, umm, do you know much about world history? This isn't my best subject." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head as he spoke, and when he thought about it, he wasn't really good with any subject.

Miyuki's eyes seem to light up. "Oh, I love history, so I'm sure we will make a good grade on this. If it were math or science, though, we'd be in a lot of trouble." She laughed at bit at herself and smiled at Tsuna. "We have to write about minor events that aren't really well-known right? Our sensei said it can be from any time period or country." As Tsuna spoke he realized he had no idea where to start and was thankful Miyuki was his partner.  
"Well, we could write about what happened to us a week ago; that would fit the requirements." She was joking of course; their teacher would get angry and fail them, even if it was technically within the rules.

"What do you want to do about meeting up and working together on it?

"I guess we could work on it at the library after school or maybe go to each other's houses?" Tsuna spoke nervously. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable about requesting to do work outside of school.

"That'll be fine. Would you rather go to my house or me go to yours?"

Tsuna thought about her question, but he wasn't sure she should go to his house. She'd meet Reborn and everyone else he didn't think that would end well since Reborn seems to get everyone around involved somehow.

"Would it be okay for me to go to your house?"

Miyuki nodded. "Sure, that's fine. Is tomorrow okay? I'll go home today and research some different things we can do our project on. We can decide the final one tomorrow and start working."

"Okay but umm, do you want me to do any research for it? I'd feel bad if you had to do all the work today..."

He didn't know much about world history that wasn't already well-known. However, he didn't want her thinking she had to do all of the work.

"I already have quite a few in mind, and if you want to that's fine. Although, you really don't have to since it won't be too much work for me."

After, they agreed Miyuki would do the research today herself.

Miyuki walked through the gate at her house. She was planning to go straight go her bedroom and do some research for the project. However, when she stepped into the house and slipped off her shoes, her parents called out to her.

"Ah, Miyu-chan, you're home." Her mother, Akiko called out. Miyuki changed her direction from her bedroom to the living room. "How was your trip? With Naohiko here, I figured you'd be gone longer than you were."

Miyuki glanced at her mother as she spoke. She'd always admired how beautiful her mother was with her light brown hair always pulled away from her face and her soft, kind brown eyes. Naohiko and Miyuki looked more like their father than their mother. Their father, Eisuke, had brown hair a few shades darker than Akiko's and dark, green eyes.  
"It was nice we are home early because I got called back by the office, which is fine. It was technically a business trip anyway." Eisuke answered.

"Oh, so when are you going back to Tokyo, Nao-nii? Are you missing class now since you are home?" Miyuki questioned her brother. She hadn't thought about him missing class by being home again until now.

"Nah; I have another two days off from class. I'm actually going to catch the train later today to head back to Tokyo."

She nodded at her brother's words and turned her attention back towards her parents.  
"I have a project that a big part of my grade, and I'm going to do some research to start." Miyuki turned to leave, but then seemed to remember something. "Oh! Also my classmate Sawada Tsunayoshi is coming over tomorrow since we are partners. That's okay, right?"

She knew her parents wouldn't mind, but it would be best if they knew beforehand.  
"That's fine sweetheart. Ask him tomorrow if he'd like to have dinner with us, too." Miyuki agreed to ask and headed towards her room once again.

Miyuki collapsed onto her bed and just laid there for a few minutes, staring up at her ceiling. "I wonder what we should do the project on. I don't want it to be too minor, and it'll be hard for Tsuna-kun to find the information. I guess I could print out information myself for him to help write about it if that happened." She mumbled to herself with a sigh she turned to lie on her side and stared at her laptop.

"I wonder if Byakuran is online." After staring at the laptop a few more seconds, she threw her legs over the side of the bed and headed towards it. It didn't take long for everything to load, including the messenger they use. It took an even shorter amount of time for the boy to message her.

**_Byakuran_**

_Miyu-chan!~_

**_Miyuki_**

_Hello Bya-chan_

**_Byakuran_**

_Oh? You've given me a nickname! ^.^_

**_Miyuki_**

_You know, I didn't think you'd be excited about it..._

**_Byakuran_**

_Mmmm really? Why's that?_

_Is your boyfriend over today?_ ^.^

**_Miyuki_**

_No reason, have you eaten anything besides junk today?_

**_Byakuran_**

_If you say so Miyu-chan..._

_Oh! I had a sandwich, marshmallow cream and peanut butter. It's really good you should try it! ^.^_

_Are you ignoring me again?_ (;¬_¬)

**_Miyuki_**

_I really hope you eat something besides sweets, I'm telling you, you'll get fat!_

_He's not my boyfriend, you know that._

**_Byakuran_**

_What if I'm already fat? What if I'm already a human marshmallow?_

_I do?_

_**Miyuki**_

_Are you?_

_Yes, you do._

**_Byakuran_**

_Would you love me any less?_

**_Miyuki_**

_...love?_

**_Byakuran_**

＼（^０＾）／

_**Miyuki**_

_Haha I suppose not..._

_**Byakuran**_

_I'm not a human marshmallow, I'm actually quite fit_ ^.^

**_Miyuki_**

_Mhmm I'm sure_

**_Byakuran_**

_What's your favorite color?_

**_Miyuki_**

_Purple, why?_

**_Byakuran_**

_Mine's white_ ^.^ _my eyes are purple_

_**Miyuki**_

_I'm sure, hey I gotta go...I have a project to do._

_**Byakuran**_

_First you don't believe I'm fit and now you don't believe my eyes are purple, that's quite mean isn't it Miyu-chan?_

**_Miyuki_**

_Goodbye Byakuran_

**_Byakuran_**

_I thought I was 'Bya-chan'_

_**Miyuki is currently offline.**_

Sighing, Miyuki signed off the messenger with Byakuran. "I should start looking up information for me and Tsuna."

She opened her web browser and started searching for something lesser-known that had to do with ancient civilizations. She searched a number of things, hoping that Tsuna might be interested in at least one of the subjects.

"Miyuki! Dinner is ready!"

Miyuki paused hearing her mother calling her from downstairs, she slowly pushed herself away from the desk and stood and stretching.

"I'm coming!" She replied before heading to the kitchen.

She sat down at the table and turned to look at Naohiko. "When does your train leave?" She questioned him.

"Two hours, which is enough time for me to eat a meal here." Naohiko wouldn't miss his mother's cooking if he could help it. He doesn't get good meals like hers in Tokyo.

"Haha! That makes sense! Oh, you made curry." Miyuki looked across at her mother.

"Were you expecting something else?" Akiko looked at her daughter with confusion across her face.

"No! You just hadn't made it in a while, that is all."

After dinner, Naohiko decided he would go ahead to the train station.

"I hope you eat well while you're in Tokyo."

"Of course I do, mom." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head while he spoke, and from the corner of his eye, he could see his younger sister rolling her eyes.

"Of course he does, mom." Miyuki smiled at her brother when he gave halfhearted glare.

"Bye Nao-nii! You should come and visit more often!"

"You could always visit me."

"Maybe during the next holiday, we can all visit you in Tokyo." Eisuke patted his son on the back. "You should get going though, you'll miss the train."

Sitting on the corner of her bed, Miyuki laid her Bo staff across her lap. Her father had bought her it years earlier knowing his daughter would love the violet with black vines painted on it. When she first started learning Bojutsu, she'd had a plain brown one after seeing that his daughter was actually interested and enjoyed it he had her a custom made one for her eighth birthday.

She traced the vines absentmindedly while staring at her wall, then she stood up and she grabbed the case for her Bo staff and put it away. She then grabbed some clothes from her closet and headed for the shower.

Miyuki had never taken long showers; the longest they lasted was about fifteen minutes. She had never understood how people could stand in the shower for at least an hour. People say in the shower they usually just sit back and reflect on the day or think about some important stuff coming up. Miyuki had always found she thought best while pacing the floors of her bedroom.

She slipped into her pajamas, dried her hair and walked back to her room. Then, she slid into her bed and under the blankets drifting off to sleep.

"Shoichi!" Miyuki called out, she was walking to school when Shoichi had walked across the street before her.

The boy turned towards where he heard someone calling his name. "Miyuki, you don't usually walk this way to school." She nodded in agreement. "I know I left home a bit earlier so I could walk the long way to school, I prefer going this way because there are less cars but I usually can't bring myself to get out the door thirty minutes earlier." She glanced away as she spoke.

"You can't fear crossing a busy street too much, I mean if you were really scared you would be able to get up earlier." Shoichi responded. "Well I don't usually think about it until it's already too late...I don't have to explain myself to you!" Miyuki turned to walk away from him and yelled over her shoulder. "I never said it was a fear anyway Irie! I just prefer less cars." Shoichi shook his head as he watched his friend walk away.

"Ciaossu" Miyuki glanced behind her to see a young child wearing a suit and fedora. She turned around completely and smiled at him she thought he looked adorable. "Hello what's your name?" The young boy before her smirked. "I am the hitman Reborn."

Miyuki raised an eyebrow. Hitman? He must be playing a game. "Well it's nice to meet you Reborn, my name is Miyuki." She smiled as she spoke. "I know, you are Sawada Tsunayoshi's partner for the project in world history right?" Miyuki straightened up and she glanced at him, why did he seem like more than just a random child?

"I am, you know Tsuna?"

"Tsuna isn't going to be at school today, however, since you have the project to do he would like you to come to his house after school instead of the former plans. If that's okay with you." Reborn spoke his eyes never leaving hers.

"Okay, that's fine." She spoke trying to figure out who Reborn was to Tsuna, now that she thought about it she was sure she'd seen Reborn and Tsuna around town together a few times.

Reborn held out a piece of paper towards her, taking it from the boy she realized it was an address.

"Umm, thank you for telling me Reborn-san." He tipped his fedora at her as a sign of goodbye before waking off.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. This chapter is a bit slow but it'll pick in the next one ^^' **

**Feedback would be great ^.^ **


	3. Chapter 3

I watched as Gokudera stared intently at the classroom door, suddenly he turned to Yamamoto with a glare.

"Are you sure Reborn-san said Tsuna walked ahead to school early?"

I noticed Yamamoto's grin slipped a bit a Gokudera's question. "Yeah, I'm sure. He said told me Tsuna had already left." I wasn't sure about interrupting their conversation, but I didn't want them to worry about Tsuna all day.

"Umm," Just as I started to get their attention, Gokudera turned his glare towards me. "You know where Juudaime is!?" Flinching a bit I responded. "I heard you say Reborn-san, that's the kid right? I ran into him on my way to school and he told me Tsuna wouldn't be at school today and that I should stop by his house this afternoon to work on our project."

Did he ever stop glaring at people? This wasn't exactly going as well as I planned. "You better not try anything funny with Juudaime today!" Was it too late to transfer to Yumei Private Middle School? I'm sure Shoichi would like it if I went to his school. "I was just planning to go over some ideas with him, since we need to pick a topic. I would never do anything to hurt Tsunayoshi."

As I spoke I looked Gokudera in the eye to get my point across. His eyes seem to soften just a bit and he glanced away in an annoyed fashion.

Yamamoto turned towards me with a bright grin. "Thank you for letting us know!" I smiled back at the boy before me. "You're welcome, you are really close right? I would be worried if I were you, too."

* * *

"Miyuki-chan!" I turned towards the voice calling my name."Yamamoto-kun!"

I watched as the baseball-lover ran to stand in front of me. I looked up at him as he smiled down at me. I wasn't much shorter than Tsuna so it felt like Yamamoto towered over me.

"Are you heading to Tsuna's house now? I can walk you there if you'd like."

"Well, I have to stop by my house first but it's on the way to Tsuna's if that's okay with you."

Yamamoto's grinned widened. "Yeah, that's fine."

We hadn't made it too far away from school when Gokudera caught up with us and headed towards Tsuna's house, too.

"You are partners for the project right? Have you decided what you'll do the project on?"

Gokudera grunted before replying. "The baseball idiot doesn't know anything about less-known historical facts or civilizations. I'm going to have to decide what we'll do it on."

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Since the topic is lesser-known history, we didn't really learn about that stuff in school before, I didn't think I would need to know about that stuff."

I nodded understanding his point. "Tsuna-kun didn't know much about the lesser known stuff either, I've chosen a few topics and I'll let him decided what we do it on."

I looked ahead seeing my house come into view. "That's my house! I'll drop off my things and explain to my mom that I'm going to Tsuna-kun's house. I'll be right back!" I walked through the small gate in front of the house and headed towards the front door.

* * *

"Mom?" I called out as I glanced around, staying within the door way.

"Ah, Miyuki, is your classmate here?" My mother walked from the living room.

"Ah no, he actually couldn't make it to school today. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to his place to work on our project." I placed my school bag down as a spoke and took out a few piece of paper that had some information for the project. "I'll be home later, is that okay?" I glanced up at my mother after getting the work from my bag.

"That's fine sweetheart."

* * *

I walked towards the Sawada house and knocked on the door, Gokudera and Yamamoto stood behind me. A few seconds later a woman with brown hair and warm brown eyes opened thedoor. "You must be Miyuki-chan! Reborn-chan told me you would be coming over today. My name is Sawada Nana it's nice to meet you, you can call me Mama everyone does." She smiled at me and the glanced behind me to Yamamoto and Gokudera. "I see everyone is here, Tsu-kun is in his room you can go ahead up."

I smiled at Tsuna's mother. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too." I stepped into the house and slipped off my shoes, I turned to the boys behind me hoping they would lead the way to Tsuna's room.

Gokudera quickly headed for the stairs and Yamamoto smiled at me motioning for me to go ahead of him, smiling back I started to follow Gokudera up the stairs.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera knocked on the door before entering.

"Gokudera-kun! What are you doing here?" Tsuna questioned.

"You weren't at school today, and the baseball idiot said Reborn told him you had walked ahead."

I glanced in the doorway and made eye contact with Tsuna.

"Umm Reborn-san said you wanted me to come to your house after school to work on the project."

Tsuna looked confused as I spoke and I felt a bit worried.

"Reborn! Why did you invite her here?" I stepped back as Tsuna cried out, maybe I should head home. "Umm, I'm sorry I didn't realize you didn't want me here I'll just-"

I was cut off by the child. "Dame-Tsuna you're upsetting her and making her feel unwelcome you have a project to do right?"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he turned towards me. "I didn't mean that I don't want you at my house." He paused seemingly looking for the correct words.

"Gyahahaha Lambo-san is here!"

A child with an Afro and dressed in cow print suddenly ran into the room. The child suddenly pulled a pink grenade from his Afro. "Take this Reborn!"

As he threw the grenade towards Reborn, Tsuna freaked out. I had stepped further into the room when the child ran in. After I glanced at Tsuna's panicked face I quickly stepped forward and tossed the grenade out the window. Only a few seconds later I heard it explode. My eyes widened, I hadn't exactly thought it was real but seeing Tsuna panic like he did it was the first instinct to get rid of it… what exactly was going on?

"Haha; are we are playing the mafia game again?" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully.

Gokudera started screaming at the child in the cow print and another child ran into the room yelling out "Lambo, no!"

"You have good reflexes." I glanced beside me to see Reborn.

"What's going on?" I noticed Tsuna seemed to be thinking of an excuse. Reborn lowered his fedora over his eyes with a smirk.

"Saito Miyuki, you should join Tsuna's family."

"Reborn! Stop trying to get innocent people involved in this!"

I watched as Tsuna panicked before me. Didn't Yamamoto say something about a mafia game? I didn't really know what to think about everything happening around me.

"You study Bojutsu, you've been learning the techniques since you were seven yes?" Reborn's eyes seem to pierce me, all the doubts I had about him seemed to leave me, I knew for sure at that moment he wasn't just a child if he was even a child at all.

"I had planned to recruit you to join Tsuna's family at a later time, but it seems as though we were able to meet sooner than I planned."

* * *

Reborn had asked everyone except Tsuna and I to leave the room. After we were left alone, he explained about the mafia and Vongola, that Tsuna was a candidate to become the next boss.

"I guess I understand but, I'm only fourteen that's kind of a big decision, can I think it over before I give you any kind of answer?" I watched as Reborn smirked, somehow I felt like I'd already been trapped within his web. "Okay. You and Tsuna have a project to work on for now though, right?" With that said he walked out of the room, leaving me with Tsuna.

"Ah… Miyuki," a troubled look came across his face. "Don't worry about that right now. I've picked a few different civilizations and events that aren't well known I'll let you choose what we do, if you don't like any of them I can think of something else."

* * *

"So, we'll do it on the Osirian Civilization." I started talking about some random facts I knew about and what I thought we should focus on, after a minute I paused and noticed Tsuna was staring at me. I felt my face heat up meeting his gaze. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to carry on like that it must bore you."

I knew not many people were interested in history like me, I figured Tsuna must be one of them.

"No!" His eyes widened at my statement. "I was just admiring you- I mean you really love history don't you? I could see the passion in your eyes that's admirable." I smiled softly at him it seemed to me at that moment he was contradicting the nickname given to him, he certainly didn't seem like Dame-Tsuna.

* * *

Walking into my bedroom I headed towards my laptop.

**_Byakuran_**

_Hello Miyu-chan~_

_You usually are online before now..._

**_Miyuki_**

_You know I have a life right? I can't always be online anyway I was at a friend's house working on a project then I ate dinner with my family before getting online tonight._

**_Byakuran_**

_Are you implying I have no life Miyu-chan?_

_**Miyuki**_

_Huh? No..._

_**Byakuran**_

_So did you have fun at your friend's house?_

I paused looking at the screen. I couldn't tell him about everything that happened. I didn't really know this guy… but then again, I wouldn't even be able to tell _Shoichi_ about what happened today.

_**Miyuki**_

_You could say that._

_**Byakuran**_

_Is something wrong? You seem a bit distant..._

_I suppose I could share my marshmallows this one time to cheer you up_ ^.^

My fingers froze over the keyboard. I hadn't even been talking to him five minutes and I may have known him for a little over two months now but, he shouldn't be able to tell anything is wrong with me after only a few replies through a messenger.

_**Miyuki**_

_Would you believe I don't really like marshmallows?_

_I'm okay, just a bit tired ^^'_

_**Byakuran**_

_Are you implying you don't like me since I'm a human marshmallow?_

_I rolled my eyes while smiling seeing his response._

_**Miyuki**_

_Is that your new word? 'Implying'?_

_I thought you were 'fit'._

_You should make up your mind._

_**Byakuran**_

_I am fit; I'm a fit marshmallow like the ones you get in cereal!_

_It might be~_

_**Miyuki**_

_You know, I actually like those marshmallows…_

_**Byakuran**_

_Oh? Are you implying something?_ ^_~

_**Miyuki**_

_I also like roasted marshmallows_

_**Miyuki is currently offline.**_

* * *

**So I decided to write this chapter in a different POV. I feel like you'll be able to understand Miyuki better this way, please tell me which way you prefer. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed...**

**I'm happy you like it** **^^ And that everyone seems to be in character.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I told you, you'd be bored here."  
Shoichi glanced at me from the corner of his eye before looking back towards the robots. I frowned at his statement. I wasn't bored, I was worried. I should've gone with the others when they mentioned they were going to Kokuyo Land, but I had already promised Shoichi.

"Shoichi I'm not bored, just..." Shoichi turned to give me his full attention. "I'm worried about my friends." His eyes widened as I whispered the last part.

"Oh, that's right. Namimori students are being attacked lately. I'm glad you haven't been hurt. Have any of your friends been attacked?" I smiled at Shoichi; he worried too much.

"Of course I haven't been hurt; I study Bojutsu, you know?" I nudged him in a teasing manner. "Thankfully, nobody close to me has been attacked, but enough about that. You've been waiting for this day for months! Let's make sure we see everything." I tugged his arm to visit the next booth.

"Why is everyone staring at me Sho-chan? It's a bit unnerving," I awkwardly pulled on my skirt trying to avoid the strange stares.

"They are shocked a cute girl is actually here." Shoichi mumbled under his breath.

"Huh? You were mumbling, Sho-chan." I looked over my shoulder at him as his face suddenly turned bright red. "N-nothing! Agh, my stomach." He bent over in pain.

"Shoichi, I wonder if you'll ever outgrow your stomach aches."

Still bending over in pain, he moaned an "I hope so."

* * *

"We've seen everything?" Shoichi nodded at my question heading towards the exit. "Are you sure? I don't want you to miss anything."

"I'm sure, let's go." As we walked out of the crowd, my thoughts went back to Tsuna. I was really worried; it wasn't that I don't believe in Tsuna, but a lot of our classmates had been hurt already, including The Disciplinary Committee.

"Sho-chan, I'm gonna head home." I turned around to look at the boy a few steps behind me. "Even if I don't know much about robots, I really had fun today! I'm happy that you let me come with you. I always enjoy spending time with one of my best friends."

"Miyu-chan..." He stared at me with a shocked expression. "I-I'm happy you feel that way. I didn't want you to have to go anywhere that would bore you." He rubbed the back of his head as he spoke.

"Well I'm off, bye!" I waved and headed down another street.

"Bye, Miyu-chan." Shoichi slightly waved back.

I let the smile drop from my face as soon as I'd turn down another street and was out of Shoichi's sight. I was really worried about Tsuna and the others. I started to jog trying to get home faster.

It wasn't long before I was standing in front of my house. I quickly opened the door and slipped off my shoes, heading upstairs to my bedroom.

"I should probably change out of a skirt and into something easier to move in." I opened my closet pulling out a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, and after slipping them on, I turned towards my Bo Staffs.

Opening the case, I looked at the two I owned. I spotted the purple one my father had gotten me; I didn't typically use it often, and the other was a plain brown color. I quickly pulled out the purple one and walked out of the room. My parents had gone out before I left with Shoichi, and I was thankful I didn't have to run into them on my way out while carrying the Bo staff.

* * *

I quickly ran through Kokuyo Land towards the main building. I could hear what sounded like fighting deeper within the building. I came to a stop, glancing down a dark hallway that I was sure would lead to towards the sounds of fighting.

It wasn't so much that I was afraid of the dark; it was just a rather eerie place. I closed my eyes for a second, attempting to compose myself. They might need my help. Now is not the time to be paranoid.  
After opening my eyes, I gripped my Bo staff tighter and ran down the hall.

Finally, I got to a room where I saw Tsuna, who looked oddly more mature and his voice had deepened quite a bit, a flame was burning on his forehead and his eyes were glowing a beautiful orange color that matched the flame. Though, I couldn't understand why Gokudera and his sister were attacking Tsuna.

"Tsuna's absorbing the attacks with his own body to protect them." I heard Reborn speaking from the other side of the room. As he spoke Tsuna went behind Gokudera and hit him. "Basically, he's intuitively striking at your nerve centers."

Gokudera's sister, Bianchi, spoke up while trying to attack Tsuna. "Intuitively? That's ridiculous!" I noticed her eye had a strange marking around it as Tsuna knocked her out also. He slowly lowered the siblings to the ground.

"Sorry...to keep you waiting."

Tsuna glanced at me before turning towards Reborn. "Reborn, treat them all right?" Reborn walked towards the two on the ground. "Now don't get cocky. Miyuki help me treat them while Tsuna finishes this." I nodded; I didn't exactly know what was going on but helping them came first.

"Mukuro, I know you're alive." Someone stepped out of the shadows with his dark blue hair spiked around the crown of his head. Looking up at his face I noticed he had two different colored eyes, though the red one seemed to have a number within it.

"Miyuki, if he attacks you avoiding getting hit with his trident. That's how he took over the others bodies." I turned to look at Reborn, shocked; he's able to take over bodies that easily?

"Kufufufu; I admit that's your fighting instincts have increased remarkably. Though, it would be troublesome for me if you got too carried away. Have you 'sensed' there is a battle realm I haven't used?" The boy before Tsuna spoke in a mocking tone.

"The fifth realm...human." Reborn spoke.

"That's right. The human realm, the very one we live in of all realms, it's easily the ugliest and most cruel. I'm not being cynical, I truly find this realm and it's skill repulsive." As Mukuro spoke, he lifted his hand to cover the red eye. "I had hoped I wouldn't need it. This human realm is truly the ugliest..."  
I noticed his aura was dark and his right hand turned a purple color. I quickly turned to the two laying before me, getting on my knees, I needed to help them in any way I could.

As I turned to stop any bleeding I saw on them, Tsuna began fighting Mukuro. I tried not to let it distract me too much. Gokudera and Bianchi were my priority at the moment.

I glanced up as Tsuna was thrown into a wall. I heard Mukuro talking about his strength to Tsuna.

"What? His aura!" Mukuro cried about as the flame around Tsuna's forehead seemed to grow stronger.

"If that was all the strength you had, I'd be disappointed." Tsuna reached towards the flames on his forehead, lightening his gloves in the process.

"Do it, Tsuna! Show him the power of the X gloves!" Reborn called out to Tsuna.

I relaxed a bit; it seemed Tsuna would be okay.

* * *

"How is everyone?" The flame died out as Tsuna turned towards us.

"No need to worry, the Vongola medics are here." Reborn answered Tsuna.

"How are you? You weren't hurt too bad were you?" I stepped towards Tsuna looking him over.

"I'll be okay, but what are you doing here?" He looked at me in confusion.

"Well, I was really worried about you. I felt bad I turned you down about coming here to begin with, so after I finished my plans I headed over here." He nodded at my response and turned towards Mukuro.

"He's not dead, is he?!" I smiled softly as Tsuna cried out, worriedly. He really did have a good heart.

"You're too soft." Reborn spoke, contradicting my own thoughts.

"Stay away from him. Mafia doesn't deserve to touch him!" A boy called out crawling towards Mukuro with another boy doing the same by his side.

Tsuna frowned at them. "He used you, why do you care so much?"

"This is nothing compared to what the mafia has put us through."

Three dark figures wrapped in bandages walked stepped into the doorway. I stepped back bumping into Tsuna when I saw them.

"Vindice." I heard Reborn speak.

Three chains came out and wrapped around the three boys on the ground, I forced myself to look away when I noticed them dragging their bodies. Did they have to be so rough on people who were already clearly injured? Reborn spoke about who they were and that they probably wouldn't be let off easy.

I frowned while I thought about everything, the mafia really is dangerous. I'm just a normal middle school student, is it really wise of me to join the mafia? I turned to see Tsuna had passed out from the strain on his body and glanced at the others around me who were hurt and being treated by medics. I couldn't just walk away from all this and act like it didn't happen, I guess I would be joining Tsuna's family after all.  
I noticed from the corner of my eye Reborn smirking, I wouldn't doubt that he knows exactly what I'm thinking.

* * *

**_Miyuki_**

_It's strange, you are always online..._

_**Byakuran**_

_Is it?_

_**Miyuki**_

_Don't you have friends to hang out with?_

_**Byakuran**_

_You're the only friend I need :3_

_I'd hate to be out of reach if you ever need me Miyu-chan_

I froze and found myself re-reading those words multiple times. He didn't really mean that did he? I thought back to past conversations… there were times I was worried and just needed someone to take my mind off things. He always did that, didn't he? Without me even telling him how I felt it's almost like he just _knew_.

**_Miyuki_**

_Thank you, I may not know you in person but I really treasure our friendship._

_**Byakuran**_

_It doesn't have to be that way Miyu-chan~_

_**Miyuki**_

_What?_

_**Byakuran**_

_Your older brother goes to a university here in Tokyo right? Maybe you could visit him this summer?_

_**Miyuki**_

_My parents wouldn't let me go to Tokyo alone though, even if my brother was waiting for me._

_**Byakuran**_

_I wonder what Sho-chan would think of Tokyo~_

* * *

I sat back in my chair thinking about the conversation I just had with Byakuran, I know my parents trust Shoichi so maybe they would be okay with it if he went with me? After all, Naohiko would be there too. I reached for my cell phone to text my older brother.

-Nao-nii, I wanna visit you in Tokyo!-

I sat back and waited for him to reply, he responded a few minutes later.

-Oh? I was planning to head home for the summer, but if you wanna come here I guess that's okay.-

-Mom and dad won't let me go by myself though, would you mind if Shoichi went too? I mean if everyone agrees to it.-

-Sure! Ask them and text me later.-

I smiled at the text, Naohiko could be annoying but he's still a good brother. I looked up Shoichi's name in my phone before texting him.

-Sho-chan! Let's go to Tokyo, ask your mom okay? Naohiko said it's okay to stay with him?-

My phone went off telling me he texted back, looking at my phone I laughed.

-What? Tokyo? Why are we going to Tokyo?!-

I moved and fell back onto my bed laughing imaging Shoichi panicking about going to Tokyo.

-Please Sho-chan, we need to experience Tokyo!-

Around fifteen minutes later, I got a response from him.

-Mom says it's okay if your parents are okay with it.-

-Great! Let me ask them!-

I ran downstairs to the kitchen where mom was making dinner. "Mom, can I got to Tokyo and see Nao-nii if Shoichi goes with me?" Mom stopped stirring dinner and turned to give me an odd look.

"You and Shoichi go to Tokyo alone?" She turned away from the stove and walked towards the living room.

"Eisuke, Miyuki wants to go to Tokyo and see Naohiko with Shoichi." My father turned to look at his from some paper work he had. "Have you talked to Naohiko and Shoichi about it?" My father questioned me.

"Yeah, Nao-nii said it was okay with him and Shoichi's mom said it was okay if you are okay with it." He nodded at my answer and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You'll behave? I guess if you stay with your brother it'll be okay." I smiled as he spoke.

"Thanks dad!" I went to hug him. "I promise I'll behave and Naohiko usually takes care of me." Pulling away I smiled at my father, he was probably as tall as Yamamoto now that I think about it.

"Call your brother and make arrangements and make sure Shoichi's mother is okay with them."

* * *

**Okay, first! Please don't meet random people from the internet, if you do make sure you have a few people with you. It's really dangerous, Miyuki will be with Naohiko and Shoichi. Miyuki really needs to meet Byakuran in person for this story to work out how I pictured it...**

**Thank you to everyone one who reviewed/favorited/followed this story! **


	5. Chapter 5

I stood before the Sawada household, I told Tsuna I'd be coming over to finish our project today. I stepped into the yard heading to the front door to knock.

"Oh Miyu-chan! Tsu-kun is in his bedroom, you can go ahead up." Nana smiled softly at me while motioning me into the house. Slipping off my shoes I smiled back at the woman.

"Would you like to stay for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to, thank you." I smiled kindly once more and headed towards Tsuna's room.

"HIEE adult Lambo!" I paused at Tsuna's door with my hand in the air ready to knock. Adult Lambo? Lambo is the child though.

I slightly knocked. "Tsuna-kun?"

"Miyu-chan is here!" I heard a crash in the room before the door opened.

"Hey, are you okay? I heard a crash..." Tsuna quickly straightened up before me. "I'm fine, really!" He turned to look behind him. A boy around our age was standing in the middle of the room, his bright green eyes, well eye, since one as closed looked familiar.

"Hello young Miyu-chan." He spoke with a small wave.

"Hello...umm"

"I'm Lambo." I felt my eyes widened and turned to Tsuna.

"He hit himself with the ten year bazooka after he tripped." Tsuna looked really exhausted, he was also rather calm so I assumed he's been through this before.

"The what?"

* * *

"Oh, so this is Lambo from ten years into the future. So, how's the future?" I looked up a bit a adult Lambo as I spoke.

"Miyu-chan" Tsuna spoke in a exasperated tone. "You are too accepting." I slightly wondered if it was me he was annoyed with.

After Tsuna finished his sentence a pink smoke engulfed Lambo. He glanced at me then Tsuna before turning around and heading out the door.

I turned to see Tsuna sitting on the floor, he looks really upset and exhausted.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting next to him on the floor.

"I don't want to be the next mafia boss, everything has changed and it's getting more dangerous. I'm surprised you can be so accepting of everything. I don't think you should say you'll join the family, you could be hurt and it'd be my fault. Everyone else was hurt last time."

"Tsunayoshi" I started softly. "You're an amazing friend, I'm happy I'll be able to get to know you better now. The others did what they did because they see you as a good friend, I'm sure they knew you would've done the same for them. Please don't worry about me, honestly I wouldn't be able to turn away from you now that I know about everything. As long as I can help you and the others I will."

"Dame-Tsuna if you are worried about her getting hurt then you need to become stronger to keep it from happening." Reborn stood before us on the table. I slightly pondered when he entered the room.

Tsuna frowned at Reborn, I decided to change the subject before Tsuna attempted to argue with Reborn. I couldn't imagine anything good coming from that.

"Umm Tsuna, we should finish the project. Did you research the topics I gave you?"

* * *

"I wonder what I'm like ten years into the future." I spoke while writing information for the paper. "I mean, I'll be twenty-four my parents were married by that time."

Tsuna dropped his pencil and stared at me in shock. "M-married? Do you think you're married ten years from now?" I smiled at him. "Well, I don't know. I would hope my future self wouldn't rush into anything like that of course. It's interesting to think about where I'll be compared to were my parents were at that age." He nodded and seemed to be day dreaming.

"Thinking about Kyoko-chan?" I questioned with a smile. His eyes widened as he stumbled over words trying his best to deny thinking about the girl.

"Maybe he was thinking about Haru." Reborn appeared once again in the room without either one of us noticing him. I found myself rather impressed with Reborn's skill.

"Haru?" Did she go to school with us? I didn't recall anyone named Haru in our class.

"Miura Haru." Reborn answered my question. "She goes to Midori Middle School, I'm sure you'll meet her soon enough."

"I wasn't thinking about Haru!" Tsuna denied.

"Where you thinking about Miyuki?" Reborn questioned sounding innocent.

"No!" Tsuna cried out, Reborn glared at him and kicked him in the head.

"Are you almost done with the project?" Reborn turned his attention from Tsuna, who was curled up on the floor holding his head, to me. "Yes, this is the last paragraph and we'll be done." Reborn nodded. "Did Dame-Tsuna do his share of the work?" I nodded and pointed to the paper Tsuna was working on, it looked like he had a few more sentences and he'd be done.

"Do you have plans for the break coming up?"

"Yeah, I'm going to Tokyo with my best friend to visit my older brother." Reborn looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Will you be free at least one or two days? Before or after Tokyo? Everyone needs to work on training."

"Okay, I'll leave a couple days free. It'll be after I return from Tokyo."

* * *

I sat at the table quietly watching as Lambo and I-Pin ran around the kitchen. Tsuna sat to the right of me and Fuuta sat to my left. I looked across the table at Bianchi who was paying more attention to Reborn than anyone else.

"Lambo-kun, I-Pin-chan it's time to eat dinner." Nana spoke to the two running around. They both ran towards the table and sat down ready to eat.

Dinner was interesting, Reborn kept taking food off Tsuna's plate. Tsuna was upset and complaining, Bianchi fed Reborn and I was rather unnerved at the intense look she was giving him. Lambo took some food off I-Pin's plate and she got upset and starting yelling out 'Lambo no!' Fuuta happily ate his dinner and Nana watched everyone with a warm smile on her face.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner, it was delicious." I smiled towards Nana while standing in the doorway with Tsuna and Reborn.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I hope you can join us for dinner again sometime." I nodded in agreement.

"It's already dark, would you like Tsuna to walk you home?" Reborn questioned me.

"It's okay, I'll be fine. I don't want anyone to go out of their way to walk me home." I slipped on my shoes and went to open the front door. With my back turned I didn't see Reborn frown at me.

"Tsuna walk her home." His tone didn't leave any room for argument. It was debatable about who the tone was actually for, either way I didn't think anyone in their right mind would argue with him about it. Tsuna quickly slipped on his shoes and followed me as I walked out the door.

* * *

"Sorry you had to walk me home."

"No, it's okay. I really don't mind. I rather walk you home anyway just in case." I smiled at his answer, he really was a sweet person.

As we headed towards my house my phone starting beeping. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the screen.

-Shoichi: Where are you?-

I glanced at Tsuna. "Sorry it's my best friend, I guess they are worried since I didn't text them today after class."

-walking home with a friend-

"Ah it's okay, she must've been really worried if you usually contact her after school." I looked at Tsuna then my phone and back to Tsuna again. "Hehe Tsuna, he's a guy." His eyes widened at my statement.

"Didn't you say you're going with your best friend to Tokyo? Is he the same friend you were talking about?" Tsuna looked really confused, then again I guess it wasn't normal for a fourteen year old girl to travel alone with a boy the same age and isn't family. "Yes, but we are staying with my older brother. Usually my parents wouldn't agree to let me go with a boy even if Naohiko would be there, but they've know Shoichi since he was born. We've always been best friends it probably helps my parents judgement knowing if a girl even touches him he's on the floor with stomach pain." I laughed thinking about how nervous my best friend gets. "When he gets nervous he gets stomach aches." My phone the went off again.

-Okay. We are leaving tomorrow right? Where do you want to meet up?-

-Yup, my place?-

"I didn't mean to sound like I was judging you. I was just a bit confused I guess since I imagined them as a girl at first." Tsuna looked embarrassed as he spoke.

"Oh it's okay, I understand. I just wanted to clear everything up I guess."

I turned to Tsuna when my house came into view. "You can go ahead and head back, since my house is just right there." I spoke while motioning towards my house.

"Are you sure?" He looked towards my house then back at me.

"Positive. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I waved while walking towards the house.

"Have a good night Tsuna. Thank you for walking me home."

"Okay, good night Miyu-chan. You're welcome." He waved back and turned around to head back home.

* * *

"I'm home." I called walking into the living room. My parents were sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Welcome home Miyu-chan, did you finish your project?" My mom questioned me.

"Yeah, it was rather easy. Hopefully sensei will approve, I'm always given a hard time because they want to compare me to Naohiko." I frowned at the thought, it was because of their expectations that Shoichi has been tutoring me in Math. My grades are decent but never good enough for the teachers comparing me to Naohiko.

"I'm sure you'll get an A." Dad spoke up.

"Well, it's history I'll be disappointed in myself if I don't."

After talking to my parents a few minutes I excused myself and headed to my room. I looked at my phone to see if Shoichi responded yet.

-Sure-

I turned towards my laptop and switched it on. Of course it wasn't long until a message popped up.

_**Byakuran**_

_Miyu-chan, I've been lonely. Where have you been? Were you on a date with Sho-chan again?_

I rolled my eyes at the message was he ever going to stop?

_**Miyuki**_

_I was working on a project with a friend, you should make some new friends if you were that lonely._

_**Byakuran**_

_I told you. You're the only friend I need :3_

_**Miyuki**_

_That's kind of sad._

_**Byakuran**_

_Today is Thursday, by Saturday you'll be in Tokyo! Are you excited about meeting me?_

_**Miyuki**_

_Nope._

_**Byakuran**_

_Miyu-chan it's not nice to lie._

_**Miyuki**_

_I don't even know what you look like._

_**Byakuran**_

_I told you! White hair, purple eyes and I'm fit like a marshmallow!_

_**Miyuki**_

_So, you're chubby? You do not have purple eyes -.-_

_**Byakuran**_

_No~ like a marshmallow you get in cereal. I'm fit. Yes I do~_

_Are you worried?_

_**Miyuki**_

_Worried?_

_**Byakuran**_

_That you'll prefer my purple eye's over Shoichi's_

_DON'T SIGN OFF_

I paused, I was actually about to sign off. Of course he knew that, I usually sign off when he starts teasing me.

_**Miyuki**_

_What?_

_**Byakuran**_

_Where do you want to meet Saturday?_

_**Miyuki**_

_I don't know much about Tokyo to be honest._

_**Byakuran**_

_Okay then, let's meet at Yoyogi Park_

_**Miyuki**_

_Okay._

_**Byakuran**_

_At noon_

_**Miyuki**_

_Okay._

_**Byakuran**_

_Does Sho-chan know we are meeting up?_

_**Miyuki**_

_...No_

_**Byakuran**_

_You're so cute Miyu-chan, I'll see you and Sho-chan Saturday at noon._

_**Miyuki**_

_Okay, I guess._

* * *

**Okay! So, to me this chapter is a bit boring. I have quite a few ideas for this story however Miyuki has to meet Byakuran first...she will in the next chapter! Please tell me what you thought about this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviews and favorites etc. Also I have anothe story thing up, it's a song fic one-shot thats KHR if you wanna check it out and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Miyu-chan!" I turned to see Tsuna calling out to me. Gokudera and Yamamoto were by his side.

"Good morning guys." I smiled at the three boys before me.

"Mornin'!" Yamamoto smiled brightly at me.

"Good morning Miyu-chan."

"Tch." Gokudera frowned at me, though after receiving a look from Tsuna he muttered a greeting to me.

"Would you like to walk with us?" Tsuna looked a bit nervous as he asked me. I knew he was afraid I'd reject him, I wish he'd stop doubting himself.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Haha so you finished your project?" Yamamoto asked. Turning towards him I smiled and replied. "Yeah, we finished last night actually." Gokudera scoffed at my answer. "You had enough time, you should've finished it already. You probably held Juudaime back." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head while speaking up. "Actually Miyu-chan had all the information done within the first two days. She had to wait for me to finish it yesterday." I watched as Gokudera's eyes brightened at Tsuna. "It's okay Juudaime! It was a hard project, I bet you'll pass though."

"Haha that's right! So what did you two do your project on?" I glanced at Yamamoto. "The Osirian Civilization." He paused while walking and confusion spread across his face. "I've never heard of it." I smiled. "Exactly. So what did you and Gokudera-kun do your project on?" His face went blank for a minute. "Haha what did you do it on again?" He questioned Gokudera. Gokudera glared at the taller boy. "You can't even remember what we did baseball idiot?!" Yamamoto grinned back not affected by the glare.

* * *

I shifted in my seat while thinking about this afternoon. Shoichi and I were going to Tokyo, I'd already packed my bags and we'd leave when we meet up at my house. I was really nervous about meeting Byakuran. What was I thinking agreeing to that? He could be a rapist or murderer. I can't believe I let him talk me into going to Tokyo! He didn't even say much either he just suggested it, how did he talk me into it without saying much to begin with?! While I was panicking I didn't hear the lunch bell ring.

"Miyuki!" A stern voice called out to me. I looked to my right to see Hana staring at me with her arms crossed. "Uhh yes?" she rolled her eyes before speaking again. "I asked you if you wanna have lunch with us." She motioned to Kyoko a few seats away. "Sure."

"Do you think you'll make a decent grade? With him as your partner." Hana glanced at Tsuna before turning back to me. "He actually did a good job, he even picked a good topic after I have him a few to choose from." I defended Tsuna. Kyoko perked up in her seat. "I'm sure you two passed, history is your favorite subject right?" Kyoko has such a bright smile. "Yeah, it's the one subject I don't have to be tutored in." Hana looked at me like I was crazy. "Tutored you always pass your test though?" I frowned at the thought. "Yeah, but not as good as Naohiko." Kyoko caught my bitter tone and changed the subject. "Do you two want to come to my house after school?" Hana agreed and they both turned to me. "Sorry, I'm going to Tokyo this afternoon." I glanced behind me after hearing a loud 'HIEE' Yamamoto was laughing and Gokudera seemed to be apologizing to Tsuna. After seeing Tsuna wasn't in any actual danger I turned back to the two before me.

* * *

"She already has the instincts of someone in the mafia." Reborn appeared behind the three boys in the classroom. Tsuna's eyes widened at the sight of him. "Reborn! Wait, who are you talking about?" Confusion filled his eyes. "Miyu-chan." Reborn stated. "When she heard you cry out the first thing she did was make sure you weren't in any danger, the family needs to make sure the boss is safe." Tsuna quickly complained about him not being the next boss. That Reborn shouldn't get innocent people involved. "Reborn are you listening to me!" Tsuna was tired of the mafia business and he really didn't want Miyuki to be involved in something so dangerous. People die on the mafia, Tsuna didn't want any of his dear friends dying.

"Haha the mafia game again? Is Miyu-chan playing now?"

"Damn it, baseball idiot."

* * *

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" I called walking into the house. I noticed my luggage was already sitting by the door.

"Hi Miyu-chan." I looked towards the living room and saw Shoichi sitting on the couch with my father.

"Sho-chan you beat me here." I noticed he also had his luggage near the door.

"Miyuki your train leaves in twenty minutes. Hurry and get changed." My mother said walking up behind me. I quickly ran to my room.

I opened my closet and pulled out a mint green top and a black knee length skirt. I quickly slipped my clothes on and ran a brush through my hair. After checking myself over in the mirror I walked back down stairs.

"Okay I'm ready." My mother quickly pushed me out of the house. Shoichi and my father were already waiting by the car with our luggage inside.

"Here sweety, you'll have to eat in the car. Shoichi already ate his while waiting for you." I took the sandwich from her hand and slid into the backseat beside Shoichi.

"Are you excited Sho-chan?" I asked while taking a bite of my ham sandwich. "Yeah I am, are you? I was kind of shocked when you mentioned it though." Shoichi gave me a look like he knew I was planning something. "Well I wanna experience Tokyo." I smiled in a manner that I hoped was innocent enough. "Plus I miss Nao-nii when he's away, I'd like to see the city he's living in." Though Shoichi was probably still suspicious he nodded seemingly accepting of my answer.

"Ah there's the train station." My father spoke pulling up to it. The four of us got out of the car and my parents started to run through a checklist.

"Phone?"

"Got it."

"Luggage?"

"Yup."

"Train ticket?"

"Yes."

My dad snickered before continuing.

"Shoichi?"

I grabbed Shoichi's arm pulling him closer to me.

"Got that too."

Shoichi's face turned red and he bent over in pain holding his stomach. I laughed pulling him and our luggage the best I could to the train.

"Come on Shoichi, we don't have time for your stomach aches."

He complained a bit about being teased before straightening up and taking his luggage from me. I turned to wave bye to my parents and stepped further to the train.

* * *

Eisuke glanced at his wife. "Are you worried?" Akiko looked at her husband and replied. "Do you think it's okay for two teenagers to go to Tokyo alone?" Eisuke laughed at the worried tone his wife had. "Sweetheart it's too late to change plans the trains leaving now, anyway Naohiko will be there waiting for them. He'll take good care of them."

* * *

"It says it'll take two hours to get there. What do you want to do go past time?" I questioned Shoichi.

"I don't know..." He looked up trying to think of a subject.

"How is your robot coming?" Shoichi's eyes light up for a minute before he excitedly starting talking about a robot he's working on.

* * *

"I can't believed I talked about it for two hours! I'm sorry Miyu-chan, you must've been bored." Shoichi looked ashamed of himself as he realized he'd actually been talking about a robot that long and we were almost in Tokyo.

"No!" I frowned at him. "You always listen to me when I talk, of course I'll listen to you too! Anyway the two hours went by fast thanks to you." I smiled at him as the train began to slow to a stop. I grabbed my bag and tugged his arm. "Let's go meet up with Nao-nii."

As we exited the train I moved closer to Shoichi, there were so many people around. I started to worry about if we would actually be able to find Naohiko. Shoichi started to look nervous again as I kept getting closer to him, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable however I was scared of losing him in the crowd.

"Miyuki! Shoichi!" I searched the crowd for Naohiko after I heard our names being called. It wasn't too long before he stood before us. "Hey, how was the train ride?" He smiled brightly at us as he spoke. "It was good." I smiled up at my brother. "Good, let's head towards the road. I need to get a taxi for us." He started to walk a away while we followed him. "Okay. You two stay here." Naohiko gave us a stern look. "Don't move, I'm going to get a taxi. The ones that wait around here usually cost more." He turned to leave us there and I took a step forward. "Miyuki I said don't move!" Naohiko looked at me over his shoulder. I frowned at him "I wasn't going anywhere!" He just shot me warning look before disappearing from our view.

"Are you okay Shoichi?" I glanced at him. "Umm, well, you are still holding onto me." We both looked down to see my hand clenching his shirt. "I'm sorry, I don't want to be separated from you with so many people." Before Shoichi could respond another voice spoke up.

"Miyu-chan?" I froze. I didn't know that voice, holding onto Shoichi's t-shirt tighter I glanced to my left.

A boy around our age stood there in faded jeans that were almost white and a white T-shirt. However what shocked me the most was, he had spiky white hair and lavender eyes, with a bright smile on his face. I slowly let go on Shoichi's shirt and turned to give the boy my full attention. "Do I know you?" My heart was beating fast in my chest this couldn't be Byakuran! Then again he has white hair and purple eyes.

The boy pouted playfully at me before smiling brightly once more. "It's me, Byakuran!" I just stared at him, there were so many thoughts running through my head. He just gave me a teasing look before saying. "So, I'm like a fit marshmallow in cereal huh?" I took a step back not noticing my luggage behind me, I tripped on it and fell. Byakuran gave me another teasing look. "You shouldn't fall for me when your boyfriend is right there. It might make him jealous. Right Sho-chan?" He looked at Shoichi while extended a hand to help me up.

Shoichi looked at me and frowned. "Miyuki, why did you really want to come here?" I gulped trying to think of an answer that wouldn't upset him.

* * *

**I hope this chapter is better than the last one, Miyuki and Shoichi are finally meeting Byakuran! Thank you everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me that people are actually interested in it. **

**I'll have the next chapter up in a few days, so please review and everything. I like to know what people think of the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap**

The boy pouted playfully at me before smiling brightly once more. "It's me, Byakuran!" I just stared at him, there were so many thoughts running through my head. He just gave me a teasing look before saying. "So, I'm like a fit marshmallow in cereal huh?" I took a step back not noticing my luggage behind me, I tripped on it and fell. Byakuran gave me another teasing look. "You shouldn't fall for me when your boyfriend is right there. It might make him jealous. Right Sho-chan?" He looked at Shoichi while extended a hand to help me up.

Shoichi looked at me and frowned. "Miyuki, why did you really want to come here?" I gulped trying to think of an answer that wouldn't upset him.

* * *

"Umm, well.." I started while trying to think of an answer.

"Okay! I got a taxi." Naohiko ran up to the three of us. He stopped before us smiling and then turned to give Byakuran an odd look. "Who are you?" Byakuran just smiled brightly at my brother. "Miyu-chan's friend." Naohiko turned to me. "Really?" I glanced between my brother and Byakuran. "...really." He looked at Byakuran again. "How old are you?" "Fifteen." Naohiko nodded. "Well, would you like to have dinner with us?"

We walked towards the taxi waiting for us, I was still debating why Naohiko actually invited Byakuran for dinner. I stepped closer to Shoichi as more people passed us. "Are you okay?" I gave Shoichi a worried look. "Yeah, I'm just shocked." He responded giving my brother an odd look. Naohiko and Byakuran were walking a few steps ahead of us.

"Are you two flirting?" Byakuran slowed down to walk beside me. "I told you we aren't dating!" I huffed sending him a glare. "Why must you insist we are?" Byakuran just continued to smile brightly while pulling out a small bag of marshmallows. I guess he really is addicted to them. "Oh? Because Sho-chan is clearly in love with you." Shoichi's face turned a dark shade of red and he bent over in pain. I paused walking and tugged him back upright. "Just ignore him Sho-chan. He loves to tease, it's better not to react." I turned back to the white haired boy. "I don't know how you could say random stuff like that." He just continued to smile at me, almost like he knew something I didn't.

Byakuran, Shoichi and I slipped into the back of the taxi, Naohiko sat in the front giving the driver directions. "So, you two are best friends." Byakuran spoke up. I was sitting between the two boys with Shoichi to my left and Byakuran my right. I had moved a bit so I was closer to Shoichi than Byakuran. "We've been best friends since she was born." Shoichi answered his question. "Since she was born?" I nodded. "Our moms are best friends. They were really excited when my mom found out she was pregnant, since that would make Shoichi and me only a year apart." Naohiko laughed from the front seat. "When mom found out she was having a girl they started planning a wedding." I felt Shoichi tense beside me and my eyes widened. "Liar." I stared at my brother horrified, he just laughed and started a conversation with the driver.

* * *

"So..." Naohiko started as he stepped into his apartment. "I guess I'll order pizza, does everyone like pizza?" I glanced at Shoichi and then Byakuran. I was still trying to figure out why Naohiko actually invited him back to the apartment. Is my brother mentally unstable? "I'm okay with pizza." I replied and the other two also agreed.

"Nao-nii where are we sleeping?" He glanced at me from the phone book. "Well, my apartment is two bedrooms. You can sleep in the guest bedroom, Shoichi can sleep in the living room." I nodded in agreement and grabbed my luggage pulling it towards the guest bedroom Naohiko pointed out. I reached out and grabbed Shoichi's arm to pull him with me. "Byakuran since you live here make sure Naohiko doesn't order from the worst pizza place." Naohiko shouted after me. "I know what's good Miyuki! You should have more faith in me!"

Stepping into the bedroom I shut the door and turned to Shoichi. "I'm sorry Sho-chan, I didn't mean to lie to you. However he wasn't suppose to meet us today, he said we could meet at a park tomorrow." Shoichi gave me a worried look. "Did you tell him when the train would arrive?" I shook my head, I hadn't given him any details other than they day of arrival. "Well he doesn't seem like a bad person. I guess it's okay, but, why did Naohiko invite him to the apartment?" I sighed. "My brother is an idiot."

* * *

"I told you! I can't go in tonight, my little sister and her friend are here." I watched as Naohiko complained to someone on his cell phone. I was sitting between Shoichi and Byakuran at the table, with a slice of pizza before me. "Well can't you call someone else who is off? I can't just leave them here alone." I have never seen my brother this angry before and it frightened me. His green eyes darkened as he glared at the wall. "Fine!" He snapped ending the call and slipping the phone in his pocket. Shoichi and I were staring at Naohiko shocked, Byakuran just gave him a curious stare. His eyes lost their edge and he smiled brightly at us. "Something has come up at work, I probably won't be back until tomorrow morning. Byakuran you can stay as long as you'd like, however, if you spend the night you're sleeping in the living room with Shoichi." The threat in his tone was clear. "Naohiko, are you okay? Where do you work?" I was pretty sure my mom had told me he worked in retail. "Miyuki I'm fine, I work at the same place I've been working at." His tone was enough to stop my questioning. He grabbed a light jacket and left without another word.

"So..." Byakuran started getting our attention. "I'm guessing he's never acted like that before?" I glanced at him. "I don't think I've ever seen him so angry." Byakuran picked up his pineapple pizza and bit into while seemingly in thought.

"Maybe he just is upset because he had already requested the few days off?" Shoichi spoke up. Byakuran turned to me. "Where does he work?" I sighed. "Mom told me he worked at a retail place." Byakuran gave me a bright smile. "Your brother said he won't be back until tomorrow morning. What do you want to do tonight?" Before I could speak up Shoichi spoke. "We should stay in the apartment Miyu-chan, we can see the city tomorrow." Byakuran popped a marshmallow in his mouth. "Would you like a marshmallow Miyu-chan?" I stood up from the table and headed towards the living room. "I told you I don't like marshmallows. I know Shoichi, we'll stay inside." Byakuran followed me into the room and sat down beside me on the couch. "You said you like marshmallows that come in cereal and roasted marshmallows." He smiled brightly before suddenly looking very serious. Shoichi walked into the living room and sat on a chair that was close to my side of the couch. I gave Byakuran an odd look as he started edging closer to me. "W-what are you doing?" I was getting as his face kept getting closer. He held my gaze a few more seconds before speaking. "My eyes are purple." He then pulled away smiling. "I could see they were purple without you getting that close!" I noticed then that I had pulled away so much I was almost sitting on the arm on the couch. "Well you didn't believe me when I told you online a few days ago." He then glanced at Shoichi. "You probably don't like guys getting that close to your girlfriend hmmm?~" Shoichi's face heated up and he bent over in pain again. "Stop it. He gets stomachs when he's nervous." I glared at Byakuran while he just innocently ate another marshmallow. "You're going to get fat." He just continued smiling. "We've already had this conversation Miyu-chan. You'd still love me if I was a human marshmallow so I don't see the problem."

"Shoichi, let's watch a movie." I turned to my best friend while ignoring the white haired boy beside me. "Miyu-chan how long have you known Byakuran?" I thought about the question for a minute. "I'm not sure when I met him online. Why do you ask?" Byakuran chuckled from beside me. "We met five months ago Miyu-chan." I quickly turned to him. "Has it really been that long?" I was rather shocked it hadn't seemed like five months ago, though, I guess thinking about it has actually been that long. "That makes sense." Shoichi spoke. "What do you mean?" I questioned while standing up and heading towards Naohiko's movie collection. "It's just, you always act different around people you haven't known very long." I paused and turned to look at the red head. "Different?" He nodded. "You are usually laid back and don't tease people, even if you were annoyed or irritated at someone you haven't know long you'd never show it. However when you know people longer you open up more and it's like you aren't scared to show them who you really are. You don't have to worry about them getting upset with you if you get annoyed at something they do, you know? Also you are more willing to take charge with people you are comfortable with."

"Miyu-chan is my only friend. I hope she is comfortable with me.~" Byakuran was smiling brightly at me as he spoke. I had thought before that maybe if I really was his only friend it was because he was a nerd, someone who sits at their computer all day and was seen as too much of a loser to have any friends. I've heard a lot of people like that get online and create a persona of who they wished they were. I was okay talking to him while in the back of my mind thinking that it was just a persona. If someone felt they had to escape the real world and create a persona online who I was to ruin the little bit of happiness they felt. It's different now though, a part of me I didn't realized existed felt relief when Byakuran really was who he said he was. He's just as irritating as he was online, he's also just as bright and cheerful. He has the type of personality that pulls people to you, so why doesn't he have any other friends?

"I don't believe I'm your only friend." There was no way. It just didn't seem possible. Byakuran pouted at me before smiling again. "Well~" he glanced at Shoichi. "I suppose if Sho-chan wants to be friends then you won't be my only friend." I turned away from the two while searching for a movie. "Oh, um, I guess we could be friends?" He didn't sound like he completely trusted Byakuran. "What about this movie?" I pulled out a random horror movie and held it up. "Oh I heard it's really gory." Byakuran replied. I frowned at that, I didn't mind scary movies but seeing people actually being tortured and everything bothered me. I felt uneasy just thinking about it. "Nevermind." I placed the movie back in the self. Looking through the movies I noticed pretty much all the horror movies seemed gory and the ones that didn't Byakuran said they were. "I'm wondering if I should be worried about Nao-nii's taste in movies." Byakuran chuckled and Shoichi just sighed.

"I wonder what your brother actually does for a living." Byakuran glanced around the apartment. "The rent for this place must cost a lot, more than someone working in retail could afford." I froze while reaching out for a movie. I didn't put too much thought into it before, however, Byakuran was right. I've heard that small studio apartments in the city cost a lot, how could he afford a spacious two bedroom apartment? "Why would he lie about his job though?" I hadn't meant to say that aloud. "I hear there is a lot of illegal stuff happening in Tokyo." Even though it was a simple statement it sent fear throughout me. Could Naohiko really be doing something illegal?

* * *

**Does Byakuran and Shoichi seem in character? I hope so. I'm trying to keep everyone in character and I'm hoping Miyuki is an interesting character. Miyuki doesn't seem like a Mary-sue right?  
**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed. I've had quite a bit of free time lately so I should be able to update often. Oh! I'm also thinking about writing one-shots, maybe with OCs for KHR. If you guys have any request you can message me about it or leave it in a review. Whatever you wanna do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap**

"I wonder what your brother actually does for a living." Byakuran glanced around the apartment. "The rent for this place must cost a lot, more than someone working in retail could afford." I froze while reaching out for a movie. I didn't put too much thought into it before, however, Byakuran was right. I've heard that small studio apartments in the city cost a lot, how could he afford a spacious two bedroom apartment? "Why would he lie about his job though?" I hadn't meant to say that aloud. "I hear there is a lot of illegal stuff happening in Tokyo." Even though it was a simple statement it sent fear throughout me. Could Naohiko really be doing something illegal?

* * *

"Cheer up Miyu-chan, I'm sure it's nothing." Byakuran poked my side distracting me from my thoughts. I let out a squeal that oddly sounded similar to Tsuna's 'HIEE' while pushing myself off the couch.

Standing in the middle of the living room, I stared wide-eyed at Byakuran with a hand covering my mouth. He looked shocked for a moment before grinning at me. "Are you-" I cut him off shaking my head in denial. "No!" Byakuran turned to Shoichi while pointing at me, he didn't have to voice his question. "Yes, she's ticklish."

"Traitor!" I frowned, some best friend he is. "Miyuki you squealed and flew off the couch away from him, it's hard to deny it after you reacted like that." Shoichi enjoyed being my voice of reason.

I didn't respond to him and instead walked into the spare bedroom and closed the door. It was getting late, I went to my luggage and pulled out my sleep wear, a pair of baggy plaid pants and a black t-shirt. I glanced at the attached bathroom, does Naohiko really need three bathrooms in a two bedroom apartment? Shrugging at the thought I headed towards the bathroom to shower.

* * *

"So..." Byakuran smiled brightly at Shoichi. "Miyu-chan is cute, don't you think so?" Shoichi quickly turned to give Byakuran a shocked look. Byakuran just smiled innocently popping another marshmallow in his mouth. "What? You don't think she's cute? Well, I think she's cute."

Both boys turned towards the bedroom door when heard a shower starting. "Oh I guess she's taking a shower." Byakuran stood up from the couch and turned to look at the bedroom door. "What are you doing?!" Shoichi cried out giving Byakuran a horrified look. "Picking a movie, do you know if she takes long showers?" Shoichi relaxed just to tense back up again. "What makes you think I would know?" Byakuran just stared at Shoichi with a blank face. "She'll be out in about ten minutes." The red head mumbled refusing to look Byakuran in the eye. "Oh? It's interesting you know that Sho-chan.~" Shoichi started giving excuses about how he knew that information, Byakuran wasn't too worried about the excuses.

"We should watch this." Byakuran pulled a DVD from the case and held it up to show Shoichi.

"Higanjima?"

Byakuran nodded flipping the case over. "It's a vampire live action movie, based off a manga."

"Do you think it'll be too much for Miyu-chan?" Byakuran questioned.

"Umm, she might watch it. She likes vampires movies, she just doesn't like horror movies where someone is constantly tortured."

"Hmmm" Byakuran pulled out a few more movies, just in case Miyuki wouldn't watch the vampire movie.

* * *

I stepped into the living room, while using a towel to dry my hair off the best I could.

"I wonder if Naohiko has a washer." I spoke glancing around the apartment.

"Miyu-chan, wanna watch Higanjima? It's a vampire movie."

"Sure, I'm going to look for his washer first though." I walked through the living to the kitchen, I was pretty sure I saw a door in the kitchen that might've lead to a laundry room.

After finding out it was a laundry room I dropped the two towels off in there. Before I got back to the living room I noticed a popcorn box on the kitchen counter.

"Do you guys want some popcorn?" I questioned leaning over the bar separating the kitchen and living room.

"Sure." Byakuran agreed smiling bright while Shoichi just nodded.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Byakuran spoke after the movie's credits started.

"Mhmm, kind of sad." I turned to look at him, he was sitting on the opposite side of the couch from me. Shoichi sat between us, sleeping. His head rested on my shoulder. I stood up from the couch and gently moved Shoichi so he was halfway laying on the couch. I motioned Byakuran to get up from the couch so I could lay Shoichi's legs in his place.

"Miyuki, we need to talk." Byakuran's tone made me freeze in the process of taking off Shoichi's glasses. I don't think he's ever used my full name since we met. Quickly I slipped the glasses off and laid them upside down on the side table.

"What's wrong?"

"You're my only friend, I want you to know that." I will never be able to explain the look he was giving me, I felt like he wanted to tell me things he knew he shouldn't. His eyes seemed to be begging me to listen to him, to trust him no matter what. There was something else though.

"It's different everytime." His eyes had a far off look to them as he spoke.

"What's different?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Anyway, you've made some new friends right?"

"Yeah."

"You need to be careful around certain people Miyu-chan, associating with certain people can change your future for the worst." He popped a marshmallow in his mouth as he spoke. I felt chills run up and down my spine, did he know something I didn't?

"Well~ you should go to bed now, if you want to get up early and see Tokyo." He walked to my side, while I was still thinking about his words. Gently he nudged me in the side causing me to jump away from him.

"Byakuran" I spoke in a warning tone, being tickled wasn't something I enjoyed.

"Don't put too much thought into it, you really should go to bed now." He smiled brightly, placing a few pillows and blankets on the floor for a bed.

"I'm going, goodnight Byakuran." I headed towards the bedroom.

"Sweet dreams Miyu-chan~"

* * *

"Miyuki get up! I made you breakfast, you don't want it to get cold." I felt Naohiko nudging my shoulder as he spoke.

"Nao-nii, I don't want to eat anything you made." I groaned as he started to push me.

"Well I didn't exactly make it, I bought it." I turned to look at him through my bangs.

"Oh okay, I'll get dressed. What time is it?" I spoke while stretching my arms over my head.

"Seven, the boys are already up. I got home around six and Byakuran left to get a change of clothes, he's back now though and breakfast is sitting on the table."

"What did you buy?"

"Muffins and croissants. Now get up!" Naohiko tossed a pillow at my head. I groaned and threw it back at him.

"I am up! Leave so I can get dressed." Naohiko laughed at me and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"He's so annoying sometimes."

* * *

"Good morning Miyu-chan~" Byakuran smiled brightly at me. Shoichi turned to look at me.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Shoichi questioned.

"Morning guys, I slept fine. Did you two sleep okay?" They both nodded at my question.

"Miyu-chan, I'm going to bed. I haven't slept yet, Byakuran said he'll show you around since he knows the city. Sorry I can't go with you today." I noticed for the first time that Naohiko had dark bags under his eyes, his usual bright green eyes seemed dull, he looked like he would pass out. I wanted to question his job, I wanted to find out what he really was doing last night, though seeing him so exhausted I couldn't bring myself to question him when I knew he needed sleep.

"It's fine, I hope you rest well." He nodded in response trudging to his bedroom.

"Naohiko left you a envelope on the table." Shoichi spoke up.

I glanced at the table which had a Starbucks bag and a white envelope with my name on it. Mom would kill him if she knew he'd bought Starbucks, she's always been picky about what we eat. I picked up the envelope, inside was a bit of money and a note.

**_'_Sorry I can't go with you today, I'll try to spend tomorrow with you. Or is it lame to hang out with your older brother? Well it's the least you could do since I'm letting you stay in my apartment. Haha anyway here's some money, you can buy lunch and maybe a few souvenirs. Buy Byakuran lunch too!**

_**-Naohiko'**_

I gave the note a blank stare, I don't think I've ever said it's lame hanging out with him. Naohiko says weird things when he's tired.

I reached for the bag with muffins and ham and cheese croissants.

"Here guys, he bought us a muffin and croissant each." I took my two out and handed to bag to Shoichi so he could get his. I glanced at my muffin and laid it on the table, I couldn't eat both of those.

The two joined me at the table with their food.

"Byakuran where should we go first?"

"Maybe the Hie Shrine? Since you like history, it's probably best to view it in the morning. It's one of the oldest in Tokyo." I glanced at Shoichi as Byakuran spoke.

"Is that okay with you Sho-chan?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Great! We'll have to take a train, this should be fun." I didn't like the smile on Byakuran's face as he said that.

* * *

Apparently it was some kind of rush hour, seeing the people being pushed onto the trains and how close everyone was made me a bit uncomfortable. It seemed Shoichi had the same thoughts.

"Let's go!" Byakuran pulled us towards the train.

"It's too full." I spoke staring at the crowded train before us. Byakuran just chuckled and grabbed mine and Shoichi's arm pulling us towards the packed train.

As soon as we boarded we were quickly pushed closer together. I stood in front of Shoichi uncomfortably close to him, I felt someone pushing against my backs and turned my head to see Byakuran being pushed into me.

"Don't worry, we only have to go through four stops." Byakuran called over the loud chatter so we could hear.

Through each stop it seemed for every one person who got off two more got on. Even though I was a bit uncomfortable I was glad Shoichi and Byakuran were there so no strange man could get too close to me. I've heard stories about young girls alone on the trains in Tokyo, I didn't want to have to deal with older men on the train.

Finally Byakuran spoke over the people again. "Our stop is coming up, Miyu-chan just grab my arm, and Sho-chan grab hers. It'll be easier for us to get off that way."

When the train pulled to a stop I reached for Byakuran's arm and tugged Shoichi pulling him along as we exited the train. We finally got through the larger crowd in the station and stood at the entrance away from everyone else. Byakuran turned to us with a huge grin.

"Well that was fun."

I gave the white haired boy an unimpressed look, I glanced at Shoichi beside me noticing for the first time his face was really red, he had his hands placed on his stomach. I guess he was trying his best not to bend over in pain, though his face gave him away. Poor Shoichi.

"Are you okay?" I frowned and stepped closer to him.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Don't worry, when we get on the train again it won't be rush hour. Anyway the Shrine is this way, let's go." Byakuran started leading us away from the station.

* * *

"An escalator?" I glanced from the entrance of the shrine to Byakuran. He looked at the escalator and shrugged.

"Stairs or escalator?" He questioned us.

"Might as well take the escalator." I spoke stepping forward.

"We need to go to the Temizuya." Byakuran lead us to it.

I stepped over to a ladle, picking it up with my right hand I scooped some water and poured it over my left, then did the same thing to my right hand. I moved it to my right hand once more and cupped my left hand to catch some water. After rising out my mouth I looked to see the boys doing the same.

"It's beautiful." The Hie Shrine looked amazing, there weren't too many people walking around since it's so early. I didn't really notice Byakuran moving closing to me until I felt a poke in my side. Letting out a high pitched squeal I pushed away from him.

"Stop! It's not funny anymore." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from him.

"Sorry, sorry." I didn't have to look at him to know he had a huge grin on his face. "Sho-chan, let's go inside." I tugged on Shoichi's arm heading towards the Shrine.

"Ring the bell Miyu-chan." I was admiring the shrine when Byakuran spoke.

"Okay." I reached for the rope and rang the bell. I bowed twice, clapped, then bowed once more. I stepped back to let Shoichi and Byakuran at the front.

"Where should we go now?" I questioned Byakuran as we walked out of the shrine.

"Well..."

* * *

I stopped in front of the train station and shot Byakuran a look.

"I promise it won't be crowded this time." He was getting too much pleasure from all of this.

It wasn't nearly as crowded as it was earlier, we were actually able to sit on the seats this time, and not be uncomfortably close.

"Sho-chan what do you want to do." I questioned my best friend.

"I'm not sure, what do you want to do Miyu-chan?" I moved closer to Shoichi as more people boarded the train. A light blush spread across his cheeks, I smiled nudging him a bit. "I asked you." His blush darkened as he looked away from me.

"Let's go to Akihabara" Byakuran smiled brightly.

"Wait, are we even on the right train? Shouldn't we have decided this /before/ we got on the train?" I questioned Byakuran.

"Yes~ we should've." Byakuran kept his bright smile. I glanced over at Shoichi who shrugged in response.

"Miyu-chan, are we going to Akihabara?"

"Umm, Shoichi do you want to go there?"

"I'm sure Sho-chan would like to visit the stores with the robot parts. Right?" Byakuran questioned him.

"Yeah."

"Okay, hold on. I'll go look at the map." Byakuran stood up walking towards the map on the end of the car.

I turned to Shoichi. "Are you okay? If you don't like him-" I started but Shoichi cut me off.

"He seems like a good person, he hasn't really done anything questionable. Well if you don't count when we first met. I really don't mind him, I just..." Shoichi trailed off looking bothered by something.

"Miyuki don't worry about it, I promise it's nothing." Shoichi looked me in the eye as he spoke to show how serious he was. I watched him for a moment before nodding, though the pained look in his eyes bothered me. If Shoichi didn't like Byakuram or felt uncomfortable with him around he'd tell me. So what was the reason for the pain in his eyes?

* * *

"I can't believe I got this at such a good price." The three of us were sitting in the middle of a ramen restaurant, Shoichi had just finished shopping at a robot parts store.

"The owner really liked you, I think you reminded him of himself when he was young or something. It was really kind of him to sell you those items at a good price." I took a sip of my green tea after I finished speaking.

"What did you want to do after lunch?" Byakuran questioned as our ramen was placed before us.

"I wanna go back and check on Naohiko." I picked up my chopsticks and began eating. Fresh ramen is the best.

"I think I'll head back to my place then." Byakuran glanced at his ramen and then back up at me.

"I wish they made some kind of sweet ramen, like a dessert." I rolled my eyes at his statement with a smile. How is he not a 'human marshmallow'?

"Do you want my egg Sho-chan?" I picked up the half of hard boiled egg. He glanced at me and then the egg, "If you won't eat it.." I placed the egg in a small bowl beside him. "I won't."

"I was going to go ahead back to my apartment, but, you two don't know the way back home, do you? I'll take you back." My eyes widened at Byakuran's question. I probably would've let him leave and then realized I was lost with Shoichi.

"It isn't too out of your way is it?" I questioned.

"Well, even if it is, I can't leave you two here." He technically could leave us. I wasn't about to argue with him though.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem, after I leave you can spend some time alone with your boyfriend right?" I didn't bother replying as I pulled Shoichi towards where the train station was.

"Miyu-chan, don't ignore me, you'll hurt my feelings." Even with his pout he couldn't hide the playful gleam in his eyes.

* * *

I glanced up at Naohiko's apartment complex, Shoichi and Byakuran stood behind me.

"I guess I'll see you two later." Byakuran pulled out his phone to check the time. "Text me if you want to hang out again and before you leave, okay?" I found myself wondering what he had to do, from what he's told me before he doesn't have friends. Does he actually have friends? It's hard to believe he doesn't, why would he lie about it though? I let out another squeal mid-thought. I was really starting to sound like Tsuna.

"Okay?" He questioned again.

"I told you not to do that!"

"You didn't answer, I had to get your attention somehow."

"There are other ways."

"Hehe they aren't as fun~"

So maybe it's a good thing he's going back home, I really hate when people do that to me.

"Okay?" He questioned again.

"Okay." I nodded. "I'll text you later and we can hang out."

After saying our goodbyes Byakuran headed down the street. I walked towards the entrance of the apartment building. "Let's go, maybe Nao-nii is awake. It's past noon."

I knocked on Naohiko's door, maybe I should've asked for a key before we left. Naohiko smiled at us after he opened the door.

"Where's your friend?" He questioned after seeing it was only me and Shoichi.

"He went home." Naohiko stepped aside so we could get into the apartment.

I tugged on Naohiko's arm after he closed the door. "We need to talk." I turned to Shoichi.

"Sorry but I need to talk to him." Shoichi nodded in understanding.

"Okay, Shoichi you can watch tv if you want. Let's talk in my room Miyuki."  
He lead to his bedroom and shut the door.

"Naohiko what is your job? Tell me the truth." I spoke in a firm tone.

"Miyuki I really shouldn't talk to you about it."

"Nao-nii you can trust me, please tell me what's going on."

Naohiko stared at me for what felt like hours, though it was only minutes. He sighed deeply and sat on his bed running a hand through his hair, green eyes locked with my own.

"Well you see..."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had to do a little bit of research on Tokyo, plus the thing they do at the shrine with the water is something you're supposed to do before entering that shrine. It's a cleansing thing. What do you think of this chapter? Does anyone have any idea what Naohiko's job is?  
**

**Thank you to everyone who follows, favorites, or reviews this story. I'm currently job hunting so that's taking a lot of my free time up...I try go update often though. Also I'm writing one-shots for KHR if anyone has any request.**


	9. Chapter 9

Recap

"Nao-nii you can trust me, please tell me what's going on."

Naohiko stared at me for what felt like hours, though it was only minutes. He sighed deeply and sat on his bed running a hand through his hair, green eyes locked with my own.

"Well you see..."

* * *

I paced the length of the guest room, I'd been pacing the last twenty minutes or so. Shoichi sat on the bed watching me worriedly. Naohiko still didn't tell me what was going on, at least not the details I'd wanted. Why would Naohiko be working with a police force? He's not even out of university, hell he's not even going to school for anything that would have to do with the police force! He's going to school for business! Nothing makes sense.

'Miyuki, I'm helping a police force here. I can't give you anymore details just know everything is okay, and please don't tell our parents.'

His words echoed in my head, I didn't understand why a police force would have him working for them. I was distracted from my thoughts from a tug on my arm. Shoichi placed both of this hands on my forearm tugging me closer to him.

"Miyu-chan please sit down and tell me what's wrong." His green eyes met mine begging me to sit. I sighed, sitting down next go him and explaining what Naohiko had just told me. Naohiko hadn't told me not to tell Shoichi, I guess he expected me to anyway.

Shoichi ran a hand through his rust colored locks before turning to look at me. "Maybe it's best to leave it be for now? Naohiko doesn't usually keep stuff from you, if he's not willing to give you details now maybe it's for the best." His gaze held mine as he spoke. I felt a grin spread wide across my face. I threw my arms around his neck causing both of us to fall back onto the bed. "M-MIYUKI!" He cried out trying to push me off of him. Giggling I pulled away and helped him sit back up. "I'm sorry Sho-chan, you're right. If Nao-nii won't tell me details now maybe it is for the best." I moved to get off the bed, grabbing Shoichi's arm I dragged him off with me. "Let's go, Naohiko needs to buy us dinner."

* * *

"We're going to my favorite barbecue restaurant, okay?" Naohiko turned to the two behind him as he spoke, he took a few steps walking backwards waiting for them to agree. He noticed Miyuki and Shoichi's eyes widened at his antics and chuckled under his breath before turning back around. "Are we going by train?" Miyuki's tone sounded weary, Naohiko assumed Byakuran took them on the train during rush hour. He'd find out if it's true later though. "Nope! People will be getting off work soon, I'll get us a cab."

Naohiko lead the two to a crowded street so it'd be easy for him to catch a cab. He reached to grab Miyuki's arm after seeing how crowded the area was, after making sure her and Shoichi were close enough to him, he started pushing past the groups of people standing on the middle of the sidewalk talking. You'd think they would at least move to the side for people to get by them, it almost made him miss his home town. Eventually he was able to flag a cab down, though a woman tried to take the cab for herself.

"I need this cab, I'm late for work!" Miyuki glanced at the woman before standing before the three of them, she was beautiful. Naohiko just scoffed at the woman, while Shoichi looked confused. "Call your own cab, we have somewhere to be too. I'm sure the hostess club won't mind if you're a few minutes late." He placed his hands on his sister's shoulders pushing her gently towards the open taxi. "Go ahead and get in you two, don't worry about that woman." Miyuki and Shoichi glanced at each other before complying with what her brother said.

"Umm Nao-nii?" Miyuki spoke confusing evident in her voice. Naohiko glanced over his shoulder from the front of the taxi. "Don't worry too much about that woman. She is a hostess, they think their looks can get them anything they want. They show up to work an hour or two early to get their hair and makeup just right, I'm sure she wasn't actually late. Though, even if she was, she made no attempt to call a taxi down herself, she shouldn't of expected me to give up ours." Naohiko looked annoyed just talking about it. The driver agreed with him, telling the group things like that has happened many times.

"Okay, this is my favorite restaurant in all of Tokyo." Naohiko stood before a small building that was pretty well hidden. He lead Miyuki and Shoichi into the restaurant and to a booth in the back corner. Miyuki sat on the side of the booth that was against the wall, Shoichi moved to sit beside her, leaving Naohiko the other side of the table. A waiter who looked around Naohiko's age placed menus before them and lit the small grill in the center of the table. "You haven't been here for awhile Saito-san." The waiter spoke to Naohiko after he lit the grill for them. "I've been busy with work, though my little sister and her best friend are visiting me so I thought I'd treat them to my favorite restaurant." Naohiko spoke cheerfully to the waiter. "My father will be glad to hear this is your favorite restaurant. Would you like your usual?" Naohiko glanced at Miyuki and Shoichi, then back at the waiter. "Yeah, make it large enough for three people." The man smiled at the group and left to fix their order.

"So-" Naohiko was interrupted by a high pitched voiced.

"Nao-kun!" A blonde foreigner quickly made her way to their table, Miyuki frowned at her seeing her top was cut really low and such a short skirt. Glancing at Shoichi she scoffed under her breath and nudged him in the side. The boy's eyes widened as he glanced at Miyuki, who looked rather annoyed. Did Miyuki get the wrong idea? He wasn't staring at the foreigner for /that/ reason. He was shocked at what she was wearing! He wasn't interesting in her or anything.

Miyuki whispered under her breath to Shoichi. "She's weird, I don't like her." Shoichi almost sighed in relief, Miyuki wasn't upset with him, she was trying to get his attention.

* * *

I don't mind foreigners, however, this one is strange. I frowned watching her bend over slightly before Naohiko, the woman needs a top that covers more. Though I also noticed she was speaking to Naohiko in broken Japanese and mainly English, Naohiko spoke English rather well. I couldn't understand much of what Naohiko was telling her, though he looked irritated himself. It took a few minutes of Naohiko speaking to her, but she finally left. Before I could question him about the woman our waiter returned.

"Amber finally left?" The waiter looked at Naohiko as he spoke. Naohiko gave the waiter a short glare before responding. "Yeah, she's really annoying. I thought it's usually only foreign men who come to Japan and act like that." "Act like what Nao-nii?" I questioned. "Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it, you'll understand when you're older."

I leaned closer to Shoichi to whisper to him. "Naohiko thinks we're children." Shoichi glanced at Naohiko, who started a conversation with our waiter. "Well, you are his little sister, he probably doesn't like to think about you growing up. Though it is strange to see a foreign woman act in such a way." I nodded in agreement.

"Here's your food, enjoy." Our waiter set a large plate of raw meat before us. "Would you like me to just grill it?" Naohiko questioned us. "That's fine with me, Miyu-chan?" Shoichi turned to me in question. "Naohiko, cook it well done." Naohiko rolled his eyes at me before replying. "I know how my /adorable/ little sister likes her meat cooked."

* * *

"Let's go Sho-chan!" I tugged on Shoichi's hand leading him down the streets of Tokyo.

"Turn left on the next street Miyuki!" Naohiko called out from behind us. He'd been calling out the directions to his apartment from behind us since we'd left the restaurant. "M-Miyuki slow down, you're going to run into some-" I felt myself crashing into another person on the street, they started to fall back taking me with them.

"Miyu-chan this is taking falling for me to a whole new level, I guess you wanted me to fall for you too huh?" I froze hearing the voice from under me, what are the chances of running into him? This city is huge! Does he live around here? Slowly I glanced down at the person under me, my eyes wide in shock. Apparently me sitting on top of him doesn't phase him at all, since he still has that huge grin on his face. Wait! I'm sitting on top of him! I quickly scrambled off of him and moved to stand beside Shoichi. "B-Byakuran." I frowned a bit hearing myself stutter. Shoichi stepped forward holding out a hand to help the boy stand. "Thanks." He took Shoichi's hand and was pulled up.

"Miyu-chan, Sho-chan-" His face went blank for a moment as he locked eyes with Naohiko who was oddly quiet. "Saito-san...?" It sounded like he was questioning what he should call Naohiko. "Where you going, anywhere special?"

"Just back to my apartment, we had dinner at a barbecue restaurant earlier." I glanced at Byakuran. "Have you ate dinner yet?" Byakuran nodded happily. "It was real food right?" Byakuran ignored my question asking one of his own. "Can you cook Miyu-chan?" Confused by his question I answered honestly. "Yeah, I enjoy cooking." Byakuran glanced at Shoichi before turning back to me. "Is that so? I bet you'll make a wonderful wife~" I felt my face heat up and turned to look at anyone but him. "Oh?~ Sho-chan why are you blushing?" I glanced at Shoichi to see he was actually blushing. "I- I'm not-" Shoichi cut himself off with a groan and bent over in pain. "Sho-chan" I went to step closer to him, however Naohiko tugged my arm keeping me from moving. I glanced back at him in confusion, though he just shook his head in response.

"Byakuran, tomorrow around noon Miyuki and Shoichi are going to catch a train home. If you'd like, you can stay again tonight, you know, since you didn't murder anyone last time." Naohiko chuckled to himself while me and Shoichi (who'd just stood back up) glared at him. It's not funny. Byakuran turned out to be a good guy but who just invites strangers to spend the night? Naohiko needs to be more careful.

Byakuran smiled at me. "Miyu-chan, would you like me to stay tonight and see you off tomorrow?"

"I suppose, if you must." With that I reached for Shoichi's arm again heading towards Naohiko's apartment.

"Turn right at the next road Miyuki!"

* * *

Naohiko watched the three walking before him. He couldn't place his finger on it but there was something strange about that kid Byakuran. Most people would never invite a stranger to their house to stay the night, especially if they were already suspicious of the person. However Naohiko wanted to study Byakuran's character, the night before he'd plan for him to stay the night so he could, however, work called. Naohiko had hesitated a moment before telling Byakuran he could spend the night last night, though Miyuki could defend herself if needed. It's almost like the boy isn't dangerous now, but, he could be dangerous in a few years? Maybe that's what it is? Naohiko groaned in annoyance. All that boy cares about now is teasing Miyuki and Shoichi it seems. So why is there something about him he can't figure out? Maybe tonight he'll understand Byakuran more.

"Miyuki take the next left and the apartment will be on the right!"

* * *

"Byakuran!" I turned sharply to the white haired nuisance. "Stop doing that!" He just continued to smile innocently almost as if he didn't just jam his fingers into my side.

"M-Miyuki..." Shoichi squeaked out, I turned to notice for the first I was within his person space after jumping to my left on the couch. "I'm sorry Sho-chan!" Quickly I moved back to the center of Naohiko's couch. I hate being ticklish.

"Hello?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Naohiko on his phone.

"Oh hey Akira!"

Hearing the name I turned completely around, sitting on knees while looking over the back of the couch.

"Isn't he in America?" I heard Shoichi mumble under his breath. That seemed to catch Byakuran's attention as he turned to look at Shoichi in question.

"Naohiko's childhood friend, he got Miyuki into Bojutsu."

"You're coming back to Japan?"

"For how long?"

Naohiko's brow furrowed.

"Will you be visiting Namimori? Your parents miss you." Naohiko glanced up at me. "It seems Miyuki misses you too."

"Bojutsu? Are you any good Miyuki?" Byakuran leaned back on the couch glancing up at me.

"Of course! Naohiko is he coming home?" Akira had been like a second older brother to me, my mom would say he seemed more like a brother to me than Naohiko. Though since Naohiko hated to lose at /anything/ he refused to accept that and started acting more like a brother. I was in elementary school at the time. Akira moved to America after he finished high school to go to an American university, I hadn't seen him in two years, though sometimes he sends me letters or small packages in the mail.

"Yeah, he says it'll be in two weeks. He also says you better not be slacking." Naohiko replied.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure, in two weeks." I frowned at Naohiko as he said goodbye to Akira and hung up the phone. I wanted to talk to Akira too.

"Miyu-chan, pick a movie!" Byakuran tugged my arm causing me to turn back around on the couch.

"Fine."

* * *

"Wake up, it's ten am you've got two hours before your train leaves." Naohiko shook my shoulders.

Ugh, why did we stay up so late last night? Stupid movie marathons. I looked at Naohiko through half lidded eyes. He actually looked well rested, his green eyes were bright and his brown hair wasn't a mess like he'd just woken up. Stupid Naohiko not looking like a train wreck in the morning. Seeing the look Naohiko was giving me made me assume I happened to look like one.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I pushed the blanket off of me and sat up rubbing my eyes. "Please get out so I can change."

I moved towards my suitcase, picking up a purple t-shirt and some white shorts, then heading to the shower.

* * *

"Miyu-chan, I'm happy I got to spend time with you this weekend!" Byakuran stood before me and Shoichi at the train station. Naohiko had already told us goodbye and left because something had came up at work. I was still a bit upset I didn't get the answers I'd wanted from him about 'work'. "It was also nice to meet you Sho-chan." Shoichi nodded in agreement.

"It was nice meeting you in person Byakuran, maybe you can visit us next time?"

"Of course! We'll also chat everyday online right?"

"Yeah, we should board the train now. I'll message you when I get home. Bye."

"Bye-bye!"

Byakuran waved at us as we entered the train.

"Sho-chan, I'm still sleepy. " I groaned plopping in the seat by the window. After sitting down beside me, he turned to glance at me.

"Well, you can sleep for the next two hours."

"I don't want to sleep if you stay awake and have to be bored for two hours." I laid my head on the back of the seat, looking at Shoichi as I spoke. I noticed a light blush across the bridge of his nose and smiled at him.

"I'll probably sleep too, my sister is going to expect to me do a lot of chores when I get home. So I should just rest now." He looked weary at the thought.

"Do you really think she avoided doing your chores this weekend, and just waited for you to get home and do them?" The look Shoichi gave me answered my question.

"Haha, poor Sho-chan. Naohiko did my chores for me onetime when I stayed the weekend at Kyoko's house." I laid my head on Shoichi's shoulder as I spoke.

"M-Miyu-"

"Shhhh, just rest Sho-chan." I cut him off, closing my eyes.

* * *

"How was your weekend? Did you two have fun? Did Naohiko feed you real food? I hope you didn't eat junk all weekend."

"Akiko, calm down. Let her answer one question before you ask ten more." My father laughed, pulling me into a hug.

"It was great, we had fun, Naohiko didn't cook himself but we had decent food." I paused noticing the look I was getting. "Naohiko is a horrible cook mom."

My father laughed at that. "He needs to marry a woman that can cook then, you had a good time too Shoichi?"

"Yeah, the city train was...interesting." I frowned hearing that.

"We rode it during rush hour, never again." I spoke glancing at my parents.

"I see, well let's get to the car, we'll take Shoichi home first." My father reached to take my luggage.

"Oh!" I spoke after everyone was in the car.

"Akira-kun is coming back to Japan in two weeks, I don't know if his parents know yet. He called Nao-nii last night."

My mother looked at me through the rear view mirror. "That's great, we'll have to have him over for dinner sometime then."

"What did you two do while in Tokyo?" Dad asked from the drivers seat. I glanced at Shoichi before speaking. "We went to the Hie Shrine, it had an escalator. Which was weird. Oh! We also made a friend at the shrine." I gave Shoichi a look before continuing. "His name is Byakuran, he's Shoichi's age." I paused seeing the look dad was giving me. "Naohiko met him too dad." I'd have to text Naohiko later the story, so we don't contradict each other later when they ask him about Byakuran.

* * *

I awoke with a jolt, it felt like someone was staring at me. I glanced to my right where my desk is.

"Reborn!" I stared at the baby sitting on my desk, then glanced at my alarm clock. Six am, I didn't get to sleep last night until eleven. I guess that's not too bad.

"How did you get in my room?" His smirk left me a bit worried. "Actually, I'm not sure I want to know."

"Well, what brings you here?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I spoke.

"You will start your Vongola style training today. Grab your bo staff and go downstairs for a light breakfast. You have twenty minutes."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

Well, I'll try to update soon. Thank you to those who review, favorite and follow this story. I hope it's starting to get more interesting.

Honestly I'd hate to wake up and Reborn be right there and then he says there will be training. I'd probably cry. Well, Miyuki doesn't know much about training with Reborn yet though xD

Oh if you like Colonnnello I have a one-shot up with him, I'm also working on a Bel one-shot for a friend that'll be up eventually.


	10. Chapter 10

Recap

I awoke with a jolt, it felt like someone was staring at me. I glanced to my right where my desk is.

"Reborn!" I stared at the baby sitting on my desk, then glanced at my alarm clock. Six am, I didn't get to sleep last night until eleven. I guess that's not too bad.

"How did you get in my room?" His smirk left me a bit worried. "Actually, I'm not sure I want to know."

"Well, what brings you here?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I spoke.

"You will start your Vongola style training today. Grab your bo staff and go downstairs for a light breakfast. You have twenty minutes."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

"You'll never be able to win if you keep running, Miyuki." I barely glanced at the infant hitman, while dodging another item being shot at me. I hadn't thought that training with him would be this difficult. Reborn said I needed to find the machines that were shooting at me, however if I got too close to one of them, another would be aimed at me. Apparently I had to hit a button on the top of each machine to turn them off. I needed to figure out a way to turn them off without getting too close.

Reborn had the machines placed in trees around the forest, making them harder to spot. When I did find one I had to avoid getting hit by another I couldn't see close by. That had happened too many times already. Quickly I moved to stand by bigger tree, that could block me from the machines.

"You can't win by hiding either." Reborn spoke, sitting carelessly by a tree himself.

I didn't bother replying to him, as I tried to think of a way to switch the machines off. They were shooting out different sized and shaped objects. My arms and legs were already bruised from where I had gotten to close to them earlier in the morning. I let out a deep sigh while rubbing my hands along the length of my training Bo staff. Splintered wood slid across my hands, the objects had ruined my staff. My eyes widened as I stared at the staff, maybe that could work! I looked up at the tree I was leaning against. It's a rather big tree, with many branches and it was filled enough limbs so I could climb into it and not worry about the machines catching me through the leaves. After sliding the staff through the back belt loop of my jeans, I slowly and carefully made my way up the tree.

"I need to work on my upper body strength." I mumbled to myself after making it a branch about six feet off the ground, I glanced at my hands which were covered in small painful scratches. Next time, I'll bring some gloves. Better safe than sorry.

"I wonder if a machine is close?" Maneuvering my body, I got closer to another tree. After a minute I noticed a machine about two trees down from me. "Okay!" Standing up I reached for a branch above my head and made sure I was close enough to the machine, after examining it a bit from my spot I noticed a large red button on the top of it. Placing my hand behind my back I slowly pulled the Bo staff out from behind me, worrying that if I made any sudden movements another machines around would pick it up. Carefully aiming at the red button, I tossed my Bo staff with what I prayed would be enough strength to actually push the button down.

"I hit it!" I called out in surprise, seeing my staff not only hit the red button, but also turn the machine off. Though my excitement was short lived, as my staff was suddenly shot at, by a machine across from it and broken in half. At that moment I was very thankful I brought an old practice staff instead of the one Akira gave me two years ago. Quickly I made my way down the tree and ran to get what was left of my staff. Before I was able to reach it, I was hit in the leg with a small object. I stumbled in pain a bit, however I still moved forward grabbing the two pieces and heading to another tree to get protection.

"There are four more." Reborn hadn't moved from his spot under his tree.

Leaning against the tree, I was taking deep breaths while trying to figure out what to do. Well my staff was already broken, there is no fixing it. I shrugged, lifting the staff over my knee and bringing it down, breaking it into more pieces. I smiled ignoring the pain in my body as I moved on to the next tree.

* * *

"I'm surprised you took all of them out so fast." Reborn stood by my head as I laid back in the grass trying to catch my breath. It was around noon I'd been training with Reborn trying to turn off those machines since six thirty. "It wasn't that fast." I mumbled expecting the bruises on my arms and legs. How would I explain this to my parents? "Here, drink some water." Reborn placed a bottle of water beside me as I examined my arms. I won't be able to wear long sleeves, now that it's summer even wearing long pants everyday will get my parents attention. What should I do? I lifted the water bottle to my lips while still trying to think of an excuse.

"M-Miyu-chan!" I removed the bottle from my lips, looking up towards the voice. Tsuna stood before me in purple boxers looking horrified. "What happened to you!" He stepped closer me, gently lifting my arm, checking over the bruises. "T-t-tsunayoshi-kun" I could feel my face heating up and he looked up to meet my eyes. He looked at me blinking innocently. "What's wrong?" He quickly turned to look at Reborn, who looked rather amused with himself. "What did you do to Miyu-chan, Reborn!" Reborn's amused look quickly switched to an innocent one. "I was training her, she's actually better than you Dame-Tsuna. So you shouldn't be so worried." Tsuna looked like he was about to argue back, though I quickly cut him off. "Umm, Tsuna-kun could you, uhh..." I trailed off while glancing at his boxers and then back to his face. He glanced at me confused for a second before also looking down.

"Hiie!" Tsuna quickly let go of my arm, while jumping away from me. "Clothes! I need clothes."

"Purple is your favorite color isn't it? I noticed that while in your room this morning." Reborn stated while watching Tsuna run off.

I suddenly missed Byakuran's teasing.

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that training." I didn't exactly understand why Tsuna was blaming himself about my training. Though I was rather happy he actually had clothes on now, it would be strange if he was walking around town in his boxers. Then again, wasn't he in his boxers in the park last time Naohiko was here? I felt myself starting to blush remembering him in boxers.

Trying to ignore my embarrassment I responded. "I'm happy I was able to train. When I was in Tokyo with my brother an old friend of his called, he started training me in Bojutsu. His name is Akira, he's like my second older brother. He said I better not be slacking. Which translates into 'if you aren't in shape when I visit, you will be in a lot of trouble.' Honestly Akira is a really tough teacher. He'll make practice painful if he thinks I've been slacking." I glanced at Reborn who was on Tsuna's shoulder as we walked back to town. "Though, after training with Reborn today, I'd never slack off with him. I couldn't imagine Reborn making training harder. Tsuna-kun do you train with Reborn often? You must never slack off." Tsuna looked away from me before speaking.

"Reborn shoots me when I slack off."

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called out to Tsuna, he was running towards us with Yamamoto not too far behind.

"Gokudera-kun? What are you doing here?" Tsuna questioned the silver haired boy. Though Gokudera didn't answer right away, instead he glanced over Tsuna's bruised form. His green eyes widened with a look of worry, then suddenly he acknowledged me with a dark glare. "What did you do to Juudaime, Saito." I flinched at his glare and took a step back. "I didn't do anything to Tsuna-kun." Yamamoto quickly cut in. "Miyu-chan, also has a lot of bruises. Are you two okay?"

Tsuna raised his hands up trying to calm Gokudera down. "Reborn was training us, It's not Miyu-chan's fault, Gokudera-kun. I actually didn't know Reborn was training her too until after I was done." Tsuna shot Reborn a look. He still wasn't pleased that he was dragging Miyuki into this, now she is full of bruises and has a slight limp.

"Haha, you were playing the mafia game?"

"Baseball idiot!"

"Umm, I was walking Miyuki home so..." Tsuna started.

"Would you like me to go with you, Juudaime?" Gokudera's eyes brightened while look at Tsuna.

"I'll walk with you too, if that's okay." Yamamoto smiled brightly.

I glanced at Tsuna who was giving me a questioning look. "Maybe we can all get lunch if you two haven't had lunch yet?"

"I haven't had lunch yet, so that sounds good. Maybe we can go to my family's restaurant?"

"I haven't had lunch either..."

"Okay, well I would need to take a shower first." I spoke glancing down at my clothes. Tsuna didn't look so bad since he changed. Looking up I noticed the three boys were giving me a strange look.

"I'll only take twenty minutes, if that. You can just sit in my bedroom or something while you wait?" Though they still didn't look like they believed me, the three of them agreed.

"Are you coming too, Reborn?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Mom? Dad? I'm home and I brought over a few friends?" I called stepping into the doorway of my house, the boys slid in behind me slipping off their shoes. My mother walked into the living room to greet me, however as soon as she saw me her smile turned into a horrified look.

"Miyu-chan, what happened?" She quickly made her over to me, grabbing my bruised arms gently.

"You are hurt too!" She cried looking over Tsuna's bruises also.

"What's wrong?" Dad's eyes widened when he saw me.

"What happened?!"

"I can explain." Reborn jumped from Yamamoto's shoulder to stand before my parents.

"We were hiking in the woods and while walking down a rocky hill Miyuki tripped. Tsuna tried to help her, though they both ended up tumbling down the hill and ended up with the bruises." The story was actually believable, I had to stop myself from breathing a sigh if relief. Maybe Reborn wasn't so bad? He's just a bit tough and doesn't let anyone slack off it seems.

"Thank you for trying to help Miyuki." My mom smiled kindly at Tsuna.

"Don't you think they would make a cute couple?" Reborn questioned my parents. "That was pretty heroic of him."

Okay, I was wrong. Being around Reborn made me miss Byakuran.

"Wait! Stop trying to start things Reborn!" Tsuna was blushing while trying to avoid my parents eyes.

"Anyway, I'm going to take a shower real fast. I promise it'll only take twenty minutes." I quickly made my way out of the room.

* * *

"Thank you, Yamamoto-san." I thanked Yamamoto's father while placing my money back in my pocket.

"It's fine! It would be rude to expect you to pay when Takeshi invited everyone to lunch." Tsuyoshi spoke while smiling, Yamamoto looked just like his father.

The sushi was really good, I'd have to invite Shoichi here sometime and we could get dinner after school.

As I stood up to follow the others out of the restaurant, my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

-Miyu-chan~-

I stepped out the door with everyone, after checking the text.

"I'm gonna head home, I'll see you guys later."

Tsuna turned to me. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I can manage, thanks though." I turned to Yamamoto. "I'll have to invite my best friend here for dinner sometime, it was really good. I'm happy you suggested it."

"Haha, great, Dad seemed to really like you!" I was pretty sure his dad liked everyone. You could tell where Yamamoto got most of his personality traits.

My phone went off again.

-Miyu-chan it's important~-

"Bye, I'll see you guys later."

"You should come to Dame-Tsuna's house for lunch tomorrow. Everyone should." Reborn suddenly popped up.

I stared at him a minute, hadn't he left? I was pretty sure he left without us a bit earlier.

"Reborn!"

"Mama said to invite them." Reborn glanced at Yamamoto, Gokudera and me. "It would be rude to ignore her invitation."

"Of course! I would never ignore an invitation from Juudaime's mother!" Gokudera spoke proudly.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna looked lost as he spoke.

"I'll have to ask my parents, also I'll need to check with Kyoko and Hana, they wanted me to spend some time with them so..." I trailed off trying not to look at Reborn.

I smiled, noticing Tsuna's eyes light up at the mention of Kyoko. I wonder if someone will ever like me that much? My phone went off again at the thought.

-Miyu-chan, do you have any plans this afternoon?-

"Well, I'll see if I'm free tomorrow." I started to walk away before Reborn found another reason to keep me longer.

-Nope, let's meet up at my house. I'm walking home now so I'll see you then-

I text Shoichi back first, then responded to Byakuran.

-Sorry, I was with friends. What is it?-

I didn't actually believe it was important. Byakuran was the type of person who would call if something needed my attention right away.

-Do you have a webcam?-

I knew it wouldn't be important, however, how could he even think to say it was?

-No, how do you see that as important?-

I'd never be able to understand how his mind works.

-I'll buy you one, it's important because I'm in the store now. I'm turning off my phone now, so don't bother arguing. ^.^-

Frowning at the phone, I shoved it in my pocket. Why does he have to be so difficult? I don't want him to spend money buying me a webcam, he shouldn't be wasting money on stupid things like that.

"Miyu-chan?" I turned to see Shoichi standing in front of me. I looked around noticing I was standing in front of my house. I hadn't even realized I was home yet.

"Are you okay? You look annoyed." Shoichi spoke looking worried.

"I'm fine, Byakuran is being stubborn though. He says he's buying a webcam for me, though he also turned off his phone so I couldn't argue about him buying it." I noticed Shoichi got a strange look in his eyes again, I still hadn't figured out what it was from the last time. Though as soon as he blinked it was gone.

"What happened to your arms!" Oh, I knew that look though. His eyes grew wide as horror crossed his face.

"I tripped down a rocky hill." The excuse sounded better when Reborn said it.

"You tripped?" Apparently it's also more believable when Reborn says it.

"Yes."

"Well, do you want to go to the park?" He was still staring at the bruises on my arms.

"That sounds good."

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto sat in Tsuna's room, talking about things to do during the break.

"Tsuna." Reborn stepped into the room, a dark expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna glanced at the infant, worried.

"It's Miyuki, she was kidnapped." The three boys sitting at the table quickly jumped to their feet.

"By who?!" This is all Reborn's fault! If Reborn had left Miyuki alone she wouldn't be in this mess. Tsuna felt guilt building up in his stomach. He should've walked her home, it was partially his fault.

"They are demanding to meet you in the park, only Tsuna is allowed to go." Reborn looked pointedly at the other two boys.

"I can't let Juudaime go alone!" Gokudera looked livid.

"What about Miyuki? What if her and Tsuna get hurt if we don't go?" Yamamoto's eyes had darkened.

"Only Tsuna will go." Reborn's tone didn't leave any room for argument. He raised his Leon gun to Tsuna.

"You better get there fast, they aren't promising to keep her in one piece." Reborn spoke gravely while pulling the trigger.

* * *

Shoichi and I were sitting on a bench. He was telling me about a new band he'd found, when suddenly I was knocked off the bench by another person.

"Ow."

I winced rubbing the back of my head, I glanced up to see Tsuna on top of me.

"Tsuna-kun?!" My eyes widened as I took in everything. He was only in his boxers on top of me. I felt my face heating up as I tried to avoid his gaze. "Could you please get off of me?" He seemed to just realize the situation since his face also turned a dark shade of red as he quickly removed his body from my own.

"Miyuki." Shoichi quickly reached over to help me up, then glanced at Tsuna.

"We should go back to your house." Shoichi tugged my arm trying to get me away from Tsuna.

"Wait! Are you okay Miyuki?" Tsuna called out, he looked really worried for some reason.

"Yeah, umm, I'm going to go home now. If I can't make it to your house for lunch tomorrow I'll call. But umm, you should really put some clothes on Tsuna-kun." With that said I let Shoichi drag me away.

* * *

"You got here in 5.7 seconds. You passed." Reborn suddenly popped up behind Tsuna.

"HIIE! Reborn! Wait, Miyu-chan was never in any danger?" Tsuna stared at Reborn, he knew he really shouldn't of been surprised. Though he couldn't help the surprised look on his face.

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to get to someone in danger, I found out Miyuki was in the park with her best friend and thought it'd be a good time to test you."

Tsuna dropped to the ground. He probably really embarrassed Miyuki and in front of her best friend. She probably wouldn't be eating lunch at his house tomorrow. He'd be surprised if she decides to even speak to him for the next few days. He would have to really apologize the next time he sees her.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reads this story. I hope everyone likes it. It's probably a bit slow right now, I'm sorry.

Thanks to everyone who follows/favorites/reviews.

Ryohei is going to be in the next chapter since apparently he hasn't really been seen yet...

also I am working on KHR one-shots if you want to check those out. I'll update those later, if you want you can request one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Recap**

"You got here in 5.7 seconds. You passed." Reborn suddenly popped up behind Tsuna.

"HIIE! Reborn! Wait, Miyu-chan was never in any danger?" Tsuna stared at Reborn, he knew he really shouldn't of been surprised. Though he couldn't help the surprised look on his face.

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to get to someone in danger, I found out Miyuki was in the park with her best friend and thought it'd be a good time to test you."

Tsuna dropped to the ground. He probably really embarrassed Miyuki and in front of her best friend. She probably wouldn't be eating lunch at his house tomorrow. He'd be surprised if she decides to even speak to him for the next few days. He would have to really apologize the next time he sees her.

* * *

Shoichi stared at Miyuki as her fingers moved rapidly across her keyboard. He knew she was arguing with Byakuran about him spending money to buy her a webcam. He probably would be doing the same thing if he were in Byakuran's place. Shoichi's eyes widened shocked by his own thoughts, shaking his head trying to forget it. Actually Byakuran is a lot bolder than Shoichi is, sure Shoichi would probably want to get her a webcam to see her everyday. However, he'd never be able to actually go through with it, he wouldn't be able to just be as blunt as Byakuran is about missing seeing Miyuki's 'adorable blush when teased'.

Shoichi glanced away from Miyuki, who had started scowling at the computer. Who was that strange boy today? He tackled her, while wearing nothing but boxers. Sure, Shoichi thought Byakuran was weird, but he'd much rather see Miyuki spending time with Byakuran than with the strange boy in the park. He also didn't fail to notice the strange boy was also full of bruises, was Miyuki with him when she got hurt? Was he the one who hurt her? Did Miyuki have to fight him off? Didn't she say she might go to his house for lunch tomorrow though? Why would she want to be around a pervert like that?!

Miyuki had turned away from her computer after losing the argument with Byakuran. She knew deep down she wouldn't be able to win it, especially since he'd already bought the webcam. Currently Miyuki was watching her best friend, a wide range of emotions were flashing across his face. She'd probably been watching him arguing with himself for around five minutes now.

* * *

"Sho-chan" I spoke up getting the red head's attention. His troubled expression quickly changed into a questioning stare. "What's bothering you?" I questioned while twisting in my swivel chair. His eyes followed the movement of the chair for a minute or two before answering. "That boy in the park-" I quickly cut him off before he could continue. "He's a good friend of mine, Shoichi. He's actually a lot like you." Shoichi gave me a look of disbelief at that.

"Oh, he's messaging me again." I spoke turning my chair back around with an unimpressed look.

**Byakuran**

**_You should get it tomorrow._**

**Miyuki**

**_I doubt it'll ship that fast. -.-_**

**Byakuran**

**_Miyu-chan you shouldn't doubt me, it hurts my feelings. _(￣^￣)**

**_I paid extra so it'll get there tomorrow._**

**Miyuki**

**_Byakuran! You wasted more money on me!_**

**Byakuran**

**_Tell Sho-chan I said hello._**

I frowned at the computer screen and turned my chair to look at Shoichi, who'd sat down on my bed. "Do you talk to Byakuran?" He looked up from the book he'd been reading. "No, I haven't spoken to him since we left Tokyo." I looked at Shoichi for a minute longer before turning back to my computer.

**Miyuki is currently offline.**

"Are you spending the night?" I watched as Shoichi's face turned a dark shade of red.

"Sho-chan, we just spent a weekend together in Tokyo. You've spent the night here plenty of times before, why are you still embarrassed about spending the night?" I nudged him in the side when he refused to look at me.

"Miyu-chan, I'm home!" I turned away from Shoichi and headed towards my bedroom door, opening it to call back.

"I'm upstairs with Sho-chan, did you need something?" My mom never mentions when she arrives home unless she needs something. I started to head to the staircase.

"I met a nice lady while grocery shopping today."

"Uh-huh."

I seated myself on the top step, waiting for her to continue.

"Her husband works often too, it seems it's away a lot more than your father is though." Where was she going with this?

"Eisuke always gives me gift certificates, for a hot spring he gets from work. You never want to go with me."

When I had to shop for underwear with my mother it was always extremely embarrassing. She'd always make small comments that were not needed. After speaking to Kyoko and Hana about it, apparently their mothers did the same. So now we always go shopping together, to avoid embarrassment. I worry my mother will be just as embarrassing at a hot spring.

"So I invited her to go, however, she has three children she has to take care of." I didn't like where this was going.

"I told her you could babysit, it's just a two day trip. You don't might right Miyu-chan?" My mother looked up at me with a smile. I felt myself tense looking into her eyes. She's scary.

"T-that's fine." No, it isn't fine. I don't know the kids, are any of them babies?

"You'll meet them before the trip, don't worry."

* * *

Shoichi sat beside Miyuki while she was pouting. He'd heard the conversation and decided not to comment on it, either way, she's going to be babysitting this weekend. His face started to heat up when he noticed how close his hand was to hers on the bed.

"Hello?" Shoichi looked up to see Miyuki answering her phone.

"The summer festival?"

"Sure, I'll go with you!"

Miyuki laughed at something they said.

Shoichi frowned, who is she going with? Is it that guy from before? Shoichi didn't trust him, and he didn't understand how he was anything like that pervert. Miyuki glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Do you mind if I bring Sho-chan? Okay great! I can't wait to meet her."

"Sorry, that was Kyoko-chan. She asked me to go with her and a friend, you don't have to go. I just figured you didn't want to go alone."

"What about the kids you're babysitting?"

"Well, mom and the lady should be back before then. Wanna go to town with me? I need a Yukata, also, let's ask mom if you can stay the night." Miyuki reached for Shoichi's arm pulling him off the bed with her.

"Wait, I didn't say I would spend the night!"

* * *

"Mom, I need to get a Yukata could I get some money?" I questioned my mother walking into the kitchen with Shoichi behind me.

"Oh sure! Are you going with Sho-chan to the festival."

"Yeah-" She cut me off before I could continue.

"I remember going with your father when I was your age!" She smiled brightly at us.

My eyes widened at her statement and I felt Shoichi tense beside me.

"Saito-san, it's not like that." Shoichi spoke, his face red and starting to grab his stomach in pain. I sighed, poor Shoichi. Maybe he'll get over those stomach aches eventually.

"Mom, we are meeting Kyoko and another friend there. Stop assuming strange things." She frowned at my reply, while pouting. "Miyu-chan, it wouldn't be a strange thing to assume. Oh! Do you like that boy that was here earlier? It was so sweet of him helping you like-" I quickly cut her off annoyed. "No, stop it Mom. _Please_."

She sighed while picking up her purse. "I'm just saying, I met your father when I was your age." She held out the money as she spoke. "Thank you." I took the money from her while ignoring what she said.

"Let's go, Shoichi."

* * *

"I can't believe she said that, it's so embarrassing. She's worst than Byakuran." I glanced at Shoichi as we walked towards a small shop that sells Yukatas. Shoichi nodded with an uneasy expression. I stopped seeing he actually looked upset.

"Shoichi, what's wrong? Was it what she said? Don't worry about it. Mom just loves embarrassing me." He looked shocked for a moment. "Nothing's wrong, don't worry so much Miyu-chan. I know how your mom is, it doesn't bother me. Though it is a bit embarrassing I'm used to it."

"Miyu-chan?" I turned when I heard someone behind me.

"Kyoko-chan, how are you?" I smiled seeing Kyoko with a brown haired girl beside her.

"Hahi? You're Miyuki? Oh you're really pretty." The brown haired girl smiled brightly at me.

"Oh this is Haru-chan." Kyoko introduced me to the girl.

"It's nice to meet you, Haru-chan. Thank you, you are also pretty." I smiled while slightly bowing to her. Haru smiled brightly at me and then glanced behind me, looking at Shoichi.

"This is Shoichi, we were heading to a store that has Yukatas."

"Hi Shoichi, it's nice to see you again." Shoichi looked away from Kyoko embarrassed while mumbling a greeting. Kyoko met Shoichi a few times before when we'd run into each other while in town.

"Hahi! Are we interrupting your date?!" Haru exclaimed.

Shoichi's face darkened and he bent over in pain once again. I sighed seeing it and tried ignoring the slight blush on my own face. Can't a guy and girl be just friends? I noticed Kyoko giggling at us.

"No, we're just friends." Haru looked between the two of us before nodding.

"We are going to pick out some Yukatas too, could we join you?" Kyoko asked me, smiling brightly.

I didn't know how long it'd take for three girls to pick out the right Yukata, I really didn't want Shoichi to have to suffer and wait for us. I nudged Shoichi in the side. "Since Kyoko and Haru are here, you can go home if you want." He gave me a thoughtful look.

"Umm, do you want me to stay or leave?" Shoichi glanced down as he spoke.

"Whatever you want Sho-chan."

"Miyu-chan, do you have plans tomorrow? Hana is coming over for lunch, maybe you could come too?" Kyoko smiled kindly.

"Actually, Tsuna-kun's mother invited me to lunch tomorrow. I'm sorry, I promise I'll find time for you two before school starts back." I really started to feel bad about having plans when they wanted to invite me over.

"Hahi?! You know Tsuna-kun and you're having lunch at his house?" Haru stared at me her eyes wide in shock.

"Umm, yeah."

Haru then went on to tell me her life plan with Tsuna. I stepped back accidentally bumping into Shoichi as Haru was animatedly speaking of Tsuna. Shoichi reached for my shoulders so I would fall and gave me a strange look. However I was more worried about Haru, didn't she know Tsuna had feelings for Kyoko? I was pretty sure he still likes her, his eyes did light up when I mentioned her name earlier today.

* * *

"So, you're spending the night." Miyuki stared at the red head sitting across from her on the swivel chair, causing the boy's eyes to widen. "That wasn't a question." Shoichi finally spoke up after a short pause. The girl's green eyes brightened almost as if she was enjoying seeing the boy squirm under her gaze. He almost pouted at that thought, she probably was enjoying it.

"I know."

Shoichi sighed knowing there was no use arguing with Miyuki when she got like this.

"I'll have to call my mom and ask her."

Miyuki just stared at the boy blinking, which he translated into 'Well, hurry up and call her, Sho-chan.' He was starting to believe he spent too much time with her.

* * *

I sat in Tsuna's bedroom, watching Gokudera arguing with Yamamoto. Honestly I'm impressed with Yamamoto's ability to stay calm and not let the silver haired boy bother him.

"Didn't you have plans today? I was surprised when you showed up at lunch." Yamamoto suddenly turned to look at me, ignoring whatever Gokudera had been complaining about.

"Oh, I saw Kyoko-chan yesterday and we spent some time together shopping for Yukatas. I had said I didn't know if I would be able to make it to lunch because Kyoko-chan had wanted me to spend some time with her, though I still haven't seen Hana-chan since I got back from Tokyo. Anyway, since Nana-san made sure to invite all of us I didn't want to be rude and not come." Of course I failed to mention that the way Reborn had said 'it would be rude to ignore her invitation' played a big role in me actually going.

Tsuna walked into the room and sat beside me, not saying anything.

"Are you okay?" I nudged his side to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Mom just told me she's going with a friend Friday to some hot springs, I was just wondering if I'll be watching the kids." He mumbled.

Gokudera jumped from his seat and turned to Tsuna. "I'll help you watch them, Juudaime!"

"Haha, I can help too!" Yamamoto spoke cheerfully.

"Baseball idiot, Juudaime doesn't need your help!" Gokudera growled out. Yamamoto's expression changed to one of confusion at Gokudera's statement. "Wouldn't it be easier with more people? You don't exactly get along with Lambo so..." He trailed off, smiling at the furious bomber.

"Ciaossu."

Reborn stood on the small table and looked towards Tsuna.

"You won't be watching them, Miyuki will."

Tsuna turned to give me a question look. I stared at Reborn thoughtfully for a moment before speaking up. "So the woman my mom met while shopping was Nana-san? I was worried when my mom told me I'll be babysitting three kids, I feel much better knowing it's Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta."

"Mom shouldn't just let anyone babysit them though, what if it was some strange person? I can't believe she agreed to that."

"I know, when mom told me last night, I thought the same thing. Apparently I am suppose to meet Nana-san before that, umm, I'll go down stairs and tell her it's me so she doesn't have to go out of her way." I started to head downstairs to inform Tsuna's mother.

* * *

"Do you have something to do with this?" Tsuna turned to Reborn as soon as Miyuki left the room.

"Mama needs a vacation." Reborn spoke sipping some espresso.

"Why is Miyuki babysitting though? I'm sure she has better things to do, they shouldn't be her responsibility." Tsuna frowned at Reborn.

"You're right Dame-Tsuna." Reborn started. Tsuna's eyes widened realizing Reborn was up to something. "You should help her watch them."

"B-But they are spending the night at her house." Tsuna looked beyond uncomfortable.

"Nobody said you were spending the night, you can go home when she puts them to bed."

"But-" Tsuna quickly cut himself off when the Leon gun was pointed at his face.

"I'll help you Juudaime!"

"Me too." Gokudera glared at Yamamoto once again.

"No, I'm sure Miyuki's parents wouldn't like three boys staying with their daughter."

At that Gokudera and Yamamoto looked uneasy, though it was clear they both wanted to help Tsuna.

"Tsuna, you don't have to help. If it really bothers you that much I can ask Sho-chan to help me." Miyuki stood in the doorway, she'd just got back from speaking with Nana.

"No, Tsuna is going to help you. Lambo can be a handful, it's best if he helps you since he's use to dealing with him." Reborn's tone didn't leave any room for argument.

Tsuna and Miyuki glanced at each other, they seemed to be thinking the same thing.

What is Reborn planning?

* * *

**I hope everyone likes this chapter, I might take a bit longer to update next time. It depends. If you want me to update sooner, please leave a review. Even if it says 'please update.' It helps me want to update for you. Also I have one-shots up if you wanna read them, and I'm taking request.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who Review, Follows and Favorites. **


End file.
